


Kamasutra

by daejaeshechka



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: IDIOTS ON SPACESHIP, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Все же помнят Хана Соло, Чубакку и малыша Люка на "Тысячелетнем соколе"? Ну так вот, год 2222, вместо "Сокола" - "(Ин)Финит", в роли жулика Хана - добрый-добрый-капитанчик-Гю, вместо Чубакки - аморальный старпом Намстар, а малыша Сонджонни бабулька попросила просто подвезти.





	1. Это все из-за Ухёна

**Author's Note:**

> Да на самом деле захотелось почитать Хоя-Дону, но без рейтинга. А вышли Гю и проходимец Ухён
> 
> KAMASUTRA https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCV1xVHz9mk

\- Задницы на борт, живо! – отвешенный изящной ножкой комадира Сонгю, обутой в тяжелый морпеховский ботинок (скорее, лидерская дань моде, чем непременное требование экипировки), пендель ускорил вечно отстающего (не только в умственном развитии) штурмана Сонёля ровно настолько, что он взбежал по трапу и грохнулся на колени только на грузовой платформе корабля. – Быстрее взлетим, быстрее разгрузимся… - громко объяснил свою торопливость Гю озадаченной команде, а потом добавил шепотом: - и нахрен этот корабль, и команду такую нахрен, и с контрабандой завязываю…  
Старпом Ухён, которому Галактическая Кейматерь при рождении забыла вручить такую пользующуюся на многих планетах популярностью вещь, как разум, но взамен наградила слухом летучих равишей с безлюдного Виксариана (вообще, милейшие существа с ярко-голубым мехом на пузе), лидерское бормотание прекрасно расслышал, но не вмешался только потому, что это была не первая экспедиция, которую Сонгю клялся закончить полной завязкой с космическим криминалом – однако, всегда находились весомые аргументы, способные убедить Гю остаться и сделать «еще одну ходочку, хён, последнюю маленькую партию экзорцисса переправим в СМ-Таун, и все, ты свободен»…  
Вообще, конечно, Ухён просто трескал Гю по башке ховановской бейсбольной битой, нежно привязывал (искусство шибари еще живо в 2222-м, не сомневайтесь) бессознательное тело бинтами из медотсека к командирскому креслу – а очухивался Гюша уже тогда, когда их Инфинит несся по гиперпространству по заданному Сонёлем курсу с полными трюмами экзотравы, на которую теперь в СМ-Тауне такой чудовищный спрос, что просто айгу-у-у…  
Поэтому, не мигнув даже глазом, после командирского приказа Ухён проорал за спину Элу:  
\- Задраивай! – и с неизменной ностальгией наблюдал за каменистым пейзажем покидаемой ими планеты, которая была тоскливой, как безалкогольное пиво, но зато с двумя лунами, которые и красовались сейчас над горизонтом, обгрызенные с боков, как яблоки, в фазе первой четверти.  
\- Постойте! Прошу вас, подождите!  
\- Чё? А? – Ухён, увлеченный лунами, опустил взгляд вниз – и показал Мёнсу ладонь, прося притормозить, потому что глазам предстало поистине комическое зрелище: перепрыгивая через камни и валуны, к Инфиниту мчалась странная парочка, похожая на пельмешек и соломинку – пельмешек волочил соломинку за руку, а соломинка, видно было, как мог не отставал.  
\- Господа контрабандисты, прошу вас, секундочку… - пельмешек оказался обычной земной женщиной преклонного возраста с несмываемыми признаками интеллигентности на лице, клетчатой шалью на плечах и манерой речи, которая выдавала училку со стажем. А еще Пельмень-аджумма запыхалась так, что не могла говорить, и пока она пыталась отдышаться, недовольный задержкой Гю успел выползти из кабины пилотов и уже искал, кому бы пнуть по любимым яйкам, чтобы поторапливались, когда наткнулся взглядом на визитеров.  
\- Это еще откуда? - указующе-воопрошающий палец грубияна Гю сделал больно учительской интеллигентности, но Пельмень-аджумма пожертвовала своей гордостью, начав объяснение.  
\- Мне стало известно, что господа контрабандисты направляются на Бистиарий…  
\- Откуда стало известно? – тут же перебил Гю, и его очаровательные глазки от злости стали еще уже, чем обычно, так что невольно возникал вопрос, видит ли он хоть что-нибудь перед собой или уже нет.  
\- В таверне только и разговоров о вас, господин Капитан, - после потери гордости Пельмень-аджумма решила, что дорожить больше нечем, и в ее голосе на чью-то беду зазвучали подлизывающиеся, заискивающие ноточки. – Нечасто нас тут на Уллиме посещают такие именитые преступники, как вы, господин Капитан, так что местные пьяницы с утра обсуждают, что вы везете, куда везете… и даже вес груза вплоть до граммов могут назвать, - Пельмень-аджумма нехорошо усмехнулась и выстрелила в Гю взглядом. – Досада, если кто-нибудь из этих пьяниц подзаборных предупредит космофлот, правда, господин Капитан? Наверно, вы даже координаты в гипердрайв не успеете ввести, как они вас, - Пельмень-аджумма с несвойственным престарелому человеку азартом хлопнула в ладоши, заставив всех шугануться, - СХАПАЮТ!  
Перед лицом столь откровенного шантажа лицо Гю не дрогнуло, и даже глазки не стали уже (некуда больше просто было) – он всего лишь развернулся на каблуках своих морпеховских ботинок и бесстрастным голосом спросил у собравшейся за спиной команды:  
\- Ну и кто из вас, поросятки, вчера наносил визиты в таверну?  
Вообще, конечно, это был Ухён (но он правда-правда держал язык за зубами… столько, сколько помнил – держал… а помнил ровно до того момента, как выпил…), и судя по раздавшемуся в следующую секунду ору (вот Гю всегда такой: сначала этот бесстрастный взгляд, а потом визжит, как торговка, прям стыд, а не капитан):  
\- Кто из вас, полулюдей, поперся в деревню, когда Я ЯСНО СКАЗАЛ ЖОПУ НАРУЖУ НЕ ВЫСОВЫВАТЬ? – Ухён уверился, что надо спасать свои любимые полушария (мозговые или чуть ниже – неизвестно) любой ценой.  
\- Хоя, - выпалил Ухён, потому что, во-первых, имя у него короткое, во-вторых, красивое, в-третьих, Ховона Гю не бьет, потому что боится, в-четвертых, Гю не станет убивать последнего адекватного члена экипажа, иначе не с кем в космошашки резаться будет, - я с ним потом поговорю, не волнуйся, административное взыскание и все как по уставу положено, - Ухён по-деловому подмигнул Гю, раздумывая над тем, чем ублажить Хою, которого тут пока нет и который пока не знает о подложенной ему Ухёном свинке… когда Ховон самолично придет Ухёна убивать, да еще и Дону позовет, чтобы хоть кому-то смешно было…  
Сложно сказать, поверил ли Гю старпому, или жизнь все-таки научила его чему-то (например, что во всех приключениях, сваливающихся на задницу, виноват всегда, ВСЕГДА, Ухён), но он развернулся обратно к терпеливо дожидающейся окончания разборки Пельмень-аджумме и величественно вопросил:  
\- Чего ты хочешь от меня, престарелая женщина-шантажистка?  
Оскорбления, видимо, на Пельмень-аджумму уже совершенно не имели никакого действия – она вытолкнула вперед тощую Соломинку, с которой они бежали сюда, и принялась причитать уже в стиле базарной торговки:  
\- Вот внучка моего, Сонджонни, надо на Бистиарий доставить, а рейсовый лайнер на Уллиме раз в три месяца появляется. Сонджонни в бистиарскую летную школу приняли, такой одаренный у меня мальчик, - бабуленька со слезой потрепала внучка по розовым почему-то волосам, а Сонджонни недовольно сморщился, пробурчав:  
\- Ну, ба, стыдно же…  
Гю с секунду задержал взгляд на розовой макушке, а потом ответил:  
\- Ни в коем случае моя пиратская гордость не может этого допустить, ясно вам, пожилая шантажистка?  
\- Почему же? – на морщинистом личике Пельмень-аджуммы нарисовалось выражение настолько невинное, что Гю вынужден был повернуться к старпому и обратиться за помощью, повторив вопрос:  
\- Э, почему?  
Ухён за словом в карман не лазил, и, быстро найдясь, хихикнул:  
\- Нас лицензии на перевозку пассажиров лишили.  
\- А я анонимный телефон космофлота наизусть помню, - тут же ответила бабуля.  
\- АХР-Р-р-Р-р… - Гю вообще был нервным. И орать любил. Орать – его талант. Не стал бы контрабандистом, пошел бы в Галаоперу петь. – Я ВАШУ МАТЬ КОНТРАБАНДИСТ ИЛИ ГРЕБАНАЯ НАНЬКА С ДОСТАВКОЙ НА ДОМ?  
\- Плюс девять, гудок, девять-семь-три… - проворные пальчики аджуммы уже нажимали на клавиши мобильного устройства, и Ухён, которому в камерах бистиарской тюрьмы в его последний визит туда категорически не понравилось, заторопился остановить колесо судьбы, пока оно не завертелось в невыгодную для него сторону:  
\- Нэ-нэ-нэ, уважаемая, зачем так торопиться… - Ухён стер набранные цифры и расцвел улыбкой в сторону злого, как собака, капитана:  
\- Гю, ну чего тебе, жалко, что ли? Ты же у нас до-о-обрый капитан…  
\- Я не добрый, - рявкнул Гю.  
\- А я говорю, что добрый, - умасливал Ухён. А потом повернулся к команде, которая выглядывала из люка, как дирижер, взмахнул беспутными руками, и начал скандировать: - Добрый-добрый-капитанчик-Гю…  
\- Я тебе оторву голову и гениталии, чтобы ты не смог размножаться и плодить свою тупость по вселенной, - шипел Гю, пока за его спиной экипаж со слезами на глазах распевал «Добрый-добрый-капитанчик-Гю…»: Дону хрюкал, Мёнсу скулил, Сонёль, как припадочный, подпрыгивал и икал.  
Бесплатный цирк Ухёна на Инфините пользовался ошеломительным успехом.  
\- Скажи «Я добрый», - настаивал Ухён.  
Пельмень-аджумма глядела на Гю выжидающе (однако же, с угрозой держа в руках телефон), розоволосый вундеркинд глядел на Гю выжидающе, старпом глядел на Гю выжидающе и с собачьей преданностью в глазах, и даже в сонёлевском икании слышалось что-то такое… выжидающее.  
\- Я добрый Гю, который оторвет тебе гениталии, - ткнув пальцем в Ухёна, безэмоционально сообщил капитан. А потом кивнул Соломинке: - Поднимайся, жертва покраски.  
Пельмень-аджумма расцеловала внучка на прощанье и, шлепнув ему по заднице, чтобы поднимался на борт, принялась смахивать слезы с глаз.  
Гю покачал головой и тяжелой капитанской поступью прошествовал по трапу. Однако на половине остановился, будто его любопытство грызло, и повернулся к бабульке:  
\- Училка, да?  
Бабулькиных слез как не бывало (Ухён подумал, что эти гиперпереходы личности от вымогателя к растроганной пожилой женщине и обратно роднят ее с Сонгю, который то холоден, как космическая пыль, то орет, как резаный), она гордо приосанилась и ответила:  
\- Так точно, о самый невоспитанный из капитанов, которых я встречала в своей длинной-предлинной жизни.  
Гю, казалось, загорелся каким-то подозрительным азартом, поднял вверх палец… и попытался угадать:  
\- Физика?  
\- Литература, - поправила Пельмень-аджумма. – «Проснись, любовь! Твое ли острие тупей, чем жало голода и жажды?»… - начала цитировать бабаулька все еще бессмертного в 2222 Шекспира, и Гю сморщился, будто ему рыбий жир в глотку заливали, замахал руками и, когда все замолкло, задумался.  
\- Никогда не любил, - в конце концов сказал Гю, поворачиваясь к Пельмень-аджумме спиной, так что было непонятно, то ли Шекспир капитану не нравился, то ли вся галактическая литература целиком.  
\- Ты мне тоже не в моем вкусе, невоспитанный капитанчик, - откликнулась бабулька, прежде чем режим стервы снова выключился и в дело вступил клетчатый платочек, которым она прощально намахивала внучку.  
\- Какой гиперпипец, - сказал Гю, зайдя в кабину пилотов и бухнувшись в кресло.  
Корабль, на борту которого было написано Финит (сама судьба в лице космической пыли, видимо, заставила первые две буквы гордого названия стереться, чтобы машина больше соответствовала своему имиджу), мощными двигателями поднял в воздух клубы пыли, изрядно пропесочив все еще намахивающую клетчатым платком Пельмень-аджумму, и, изрыгнув синее пламя из турбин, грациозно поднялся в воздух.  
\- А где я буду спать? – розововолосый Сонджонни выглядывал из-за переборки, отделяющей кабину пилотов от коридора, и с любопытством смотрел на предающегося унынию капитана, неловко теребя пальцами рюкзак с бабкиными пирожками, труселями и дипломом об окончании старшей школы.


	2. Единственный раз, когда виноват не Ухён... хотя нет, погодите...

Розововолосый зомбоид Гю категорически не нравился.   
Во-первых, он протащил на борт коробку с лимонными леденцами и угощал всех подряд: вчера последним сдался Хоя, и поутру Гю учуял и от него сладковатый запах карамелек.   
Во-вторых, когда Ухён за завтраком юморил и намахивал ленточками спагетти, которые держал во рту, изображая Дэви Джонса из римейка прошлого года на фильм двухсотлетней давности «Пираты карибского моря» (сиськи главной героини, как можно догадаться, за двести лет ценности нулевого размера не потеряли) – Сонджонни посмотрел на старпома, как на идиота. А потом все-таки заставил себя мило улыбнуться.   
Гю сделал вывод, что малыш не только умен, но еще и воспитан.   
В-третьих, мелкий паршивец врезал Дону, когда тот принялся ощупывать новую попу в своем попарии.   
«Безрассудно храбр», - подумал Гю. Дону вслух уточнил:  
\- Рука тяжелая, попа супер.   
В-четвертых, после отбоя Сонджон расправлял спальный мешок в медотсеке и укладывался спать, хотя вся команда отправлялась в каюту к механику Киму Порно смотреть взрослые фильмы.   
В-пятых, несмотря на угрозы Гю эвакуировать его через канализационный люк прямо в гиперспейс, каждое утро приходил в кабину пилотов и смотрел-смотрел-смотрел преданными собачьими глазками на пульт… Оперативное подслушивание под дверью кают-компании выявило еще и возмутительный факт: братья-акробатья Дону и Хоя, не выдержав собачьего взгляда, принялись с преподавательским профессионализмом втихую читать мелкому лекции об управлении кораблем класса «Суперджет».  
Очевидно, что розововолосый зомбоид небеспричинно бесил Сонгю – даже придраться же не к чему, идеальный, просто фу.   
ФУ. 

 

Причиной пробуждения Гю стало, собственно, то, что он вылетел со своей койки и проехался по ковру, остановившись носом в сантиметре от вчерашних носков Ухёна, валявшихся под кроватью.   
\- Гребаный Намстар, - прохрипел Гю, надевая тапочки-зайчики, чтобы дойти до кабины пилотов и вломить старпому люля за то, что опять спит на посту, бессовестно положившись на автопилот.  
К удивлению Гю, поправляющего сползающие трусы, вся команда с заспанными рожами тоже собралась в коридоре, а Мёнсу так и вовсе бегал по рубке, как в зад ужаленный:   
\- Перезагружай, - командовал Ухёну, пока тот тыкал в панель и хныкал:  
\- Не отвечает. Сигнала нет.   
Гю потоптался на месте, сделал уверенный, но печальный вывод, что корабль вышел из гипера, и уставился на старпома, дожидаясь объяснений.   
\- Гипердрайв не работает, - серьезно пояснил Ухён, не сделав даже попытки поржать над командирскими красными трусами.   
\- Пойду вручную попробую запустить, - сообщил Мёнсу, скрываясь в коридоре.   
Команда толкалась у дверей, но молчала.   
А что тут скажешь? Они в жопе, и виноват в этом, как ни удивительно, не Ухён. 

 

Эл вернулся минут пятнадцать спустя, мрачно вертя в пальцах отвертку, и сообщил:  
\- Сгорел. Совсем. Восстановлению не подлежит.   
Гю перевел взгляд цербера на Сонёля, крутящегося у карты:  
\- Ну и в какой жопе мы застряли, господин штурман?   
\- Жопа созвездия Эс-эм, - сообщил Сонёль, после свойственного ему минутного размышления.   
Новости Гю обрадовали:  
\- СМ-Таун далеко?   
\- Если продолжить сравнение с жопой, - подал голос Дону, со свойственной ему гиперактивностью влезший под руку Сонёля, - и считать СМ-Таун анусом, то мы в правой верхней части ягодицы жирного-прежирного, как сам жирный-жир, жирдяя.   
К прокатившемуся по рубке смехуечку Гю не присоединился, только мрачно спросил:   
\- Ну а рядом с нами в этой жирной-жирной жопе разумные планеты еще есть?   
\- А то как же, - веселенько откликнулся Сонёль. – До Шайни, например, сутки лететь.   
\- Уебищная планета, - процедил Гю, пиная тапками-зайками пульт управления. – Уебищный корабль, уебищная команда…  
Почему Гю внезапно вызверился при упоминании Шайни, поняли все, кроме розововолосого Сонджона и, собственно, самого виновника той старой истории, когда команду небезызвестного среди галактических контрабандистов «Инфинита» чуть не упекли в вонючую каталажку тупо за пьяный дебош – Ухёна.   
\- Ничего она не уебищная, - вступился за честь любимой галактической гавани иногда до смешного наивный Ухён. – Ки будет рад меня видеть и тебя, кстати, тоже…  
Ховон не выдержал, тихо сполз на пол и, загибаясь от смеха, простонал:   
\- Беги, Намстар, беги…  
Пока Гю бил старпома по голове тапком-зайчиком и матерился на межгалактическом, Дону подполз к Хое и тихонько сквозь смех спросил:   
\- Ухён до сих пор не знает, что Гю отказался за него залог платить и хотел его в тюрьме оставить?   
\- Видимо, нет, - задыхаясь ответил Хоя, отползая подальше, чтобы дерущийся клубок из орущего непристойности Гю и воющего Намстара не задел его божественно длинные ноги. – Я вот иногда думаю, что зря мы позволили этому проходимцу Ки вытащить его из тюрьмы. Сидел бы и дальше.   
\- Мы ничего не могли сделать, - вздохнул присевший возле них Эл. – Деньги, которые Ки отдал за залог, Ухён выиграл на скачках.   
\- Да так и скажи, что ты меня тогда просто к Ки приревновал! – внезапный визг ультразвуковых легких Ухёна прервал беседу двух пилотов и механика.   
Гю замер с тапком в руке, донельзя оскорбленный: если бить Ухёна дальше, получится, что он признает обвинение в ревности, а это неверно.   
Абсолютно неверно, такого быть не может и Галактическая Кейматерь никогда не позволит этому случиться – чтобы Гю приревновал это уебище к кому-то.   
\- Курс на Шайни, - скомандовал Гю Сонёлю и собрался уже было отправиться обратно в каюту продолжать спать (внезапно стало неловко за красные трусы, да и вообще за всю эту неприличную драку тапками), когда Мёнсу спросил:  
\- Эй, капитан, а деньги-то у нас есть? Новый гипердвигатель стоит не меньше пятисот, а, учитывая инфляцию…  
Гю сморщился, надеясь, что механик пощадит его уставший мозг и не станет демонстрировать ему сейчас знания, подчерпнутые из журнала «Гэлэкси эканомик», который валяется у них в уборной:  
\- У меня есть семьсот.   
\- Уоу, - вырвалось из Мёнсу и остальных, а потом механик кивнул: - Этого точно хватит.   
Гю ушоркал в своих зайчиках из кабины пилотов, да и остальные вслед за ним медленно рассасывались обратно по койкам, только Ухён сидел задницей на пульте, грыз палец и задумчиво повторял:   
\- Семьсот-семьсот-семьсот…

 

%

 

\- Хён, а, может, не надо? – Сонджон жалобными глазками уставился на старпома и даже положил свою изящную лапку на руку Ухёна, в которой была зажата пачка новеньких зелененьких межгалактических денюжек.   
\- Ну хотя бы не все ставь, Намстар, - подал голос Эл.   
\- Ты пей, Мёнсу, пей, - Ухён в ответ на просьбу механика только подтолкнул к нему стакан с темным пивом. – Ты пьяный не такой зануда.   
\- Гю нам башку оторвет… - преисполненный трагизма Сонёль сжимал волосы в кулаках и раскачивался на табуретке. – Гю просто оторвет нам башку…  
Поза и выражение лица побитого щеночка, абсолютно несвойственные штурману, довели Ухёна – он вспылил:  
\- Я старпом или кто? Первый после бога на борту…  
\- Первый капитан, - меланхолично поправил Мёнсу, отхлебывая пива.   
\- Ну, значит, я второй, - нисколько не потеряв самодовольства, заявил Ухён. – Значит, имею право распоряжаться нашими деньгами, как и он…  
\- Имеешь-имеешь, но чуточку меньше права, чем он, - снова влез Мёнсу.   
\- Да ты ничего не понимаешь, - окончательно вскипятился Ухён. – Я же нас озолочу! Я же ради всех стараюсь, Мёнсу! Ты думаешь, я весь выигрыш себе заберу? А вот и нет! Нам Ухен не такой, Нам Ухён честно разделит денежки на всю команду… - старпом осмотрел Эла с ног до головы и решил подмаслить там, где, ему казалось, было нужнее всего: - Оденешься, наконец, прилично, а то ходишь вечно в черном, как шахтер…   
\- Меня черный вполне себе устраивает, - хмыкнул Мёнсу.   
Разочарованный Ухён повернулся к штурману:   
\- Ёль, ты же обезьянку хотел?   
\- Хотел, - ответил Сонёль.   
\- Зоопарк себе купишь, - пообещал Ухён.   
Судя по тому, как расцвело личико штурмана, с персонажами, обделенными интеллектом, метод обещания золотых гор работал так же хорошо, как двести лет назад.   
А влить в Мёнсу еще бокальчик – и механик запоет эту песню.   
А розововолосого вообще не спрашивали.   
Ухён был уверен в себе, как никогда.   
\- Ки меня никогда не обманывал, - заверил старпом на всякий случай. – Если он говорит, что его черепашка победит, значит, так и будет. О, а вот и он…  
Вертлявое существо с ужимками обезьянки повисло на Ухёне и радостно затараторило:  
\- Ну, пошли ставку делать, уже принимают. А чего вы все такие мрачные? А Йесони сегодня хорош, как никогда, я еще таким активным его не видел. Слушай, а знаешь что самое классное? А Йесони никто не знает, никто на новичков не ставит. А это значит что? А то, что наш выигрыш будет ог-ро-менс-ким…  
Мёнсу сморщился, когда понял, что половины фраз из речи Ки не понимает потому, что тот говорит очень быстро, а вторую не понимает потому, что, кроме того, что говорит быстро, Ки еще и говорит манерно – но с философским спокойствием решил забить на это, прихватив свой бокал…  
И пустился догонять направившихся к кассам заложников собственной глупости под командованием старпома. 

 

Шайни – страшная планета.   
Серьезно.   
Больше нигде в Галактике не собирается столько людей, чтобы поставить на все, на что можно поставить (Мёнсу изрядно удивился, когда в толпе его поймал какой-то тип салатовой расцветки, выдающей в нем уроженца планеты Гатсевен, и на ломаном галактическом спросил, не желает ли он сделать ставку на кличество осадков, которые выпадут в этом месяце), а если все, на что можно поставить, при этом может бегать по футбольному полю или вдоль беговой дорожки, то счастью обитателя Шайни вообще нет конца.   
Недавно, например, модно стало устраивать забеги черепашек с Су-Джу: эти существа с печальными мордами и удивительно индифферентной жизненной позицией, вообще, считались очень малоподвижными, и изюминкой забега становились не физические данные этих тварей божьих, а мотивация, с помощью которой тренеры заставляли их двигаться в направлении финишной ленточки.   
И тут Ки, конечно, уделал всех.   
Другие тренеры использовали обычно жратву – лакомство, наиболее излюбленное их черепашками, ставилось за финишной чертой, и унылые твари на всех парах мчались вперед, чтобы набить себе брюхо.   
И Мёнсу, уже более чем хорошо поддатый, едва ли не сдох от хохота, когда Ки показал им вторую черепашку, чуть поменьше первой, но красивую-красивую, с изумрудным панцирем:  
\- Это Вукки. И у них с Йесонни любовь.   
Мёнсу думал, что Сонёль умрет от хохота вместе с ним, когда Ки неуверенно добавил:   
\- Только я думаю, что они оба мальчики.   
Йесонни гнал вперед гомосексуальный половой инстинкт.   
Чем бы ни закончилась эта афера, Мёнсу было до ужаса весело.

 

Час спустя трезвым не казался уже даже розововолосый Сонджон – то ли нанюхался того, что употребляли механик со штурманом, то ли поддался уговору дьявола Ки и хлебнул из бокала, который ухёновский дружок вертел в тонких пальчиках.   
Как бы то ни было, когда холостой выстрел в воздух из пневматического пистолета позапрошлого века китайского производства дал старт забегу и Йесонни припустил на своих коротеньких лапках к любимому, в маленькой компашке авантюристов не осталось никого, кто бы от всей души не орал:   
\- Йе-со-ни, впе-ред! – размахивая при этом спиртным и топая ногами.   
Черепашка Ки с самого старта, удивив публику, вырвалась вперед – и тренер, по совместительству хозяин и просто дива Ки принялся принимать лучшие позы, потому что его физиономию жулика транслировали на одном из экранов.   
До финиша оставалось несколько метров, Вукки перед концом прихорашивался и чесал носик о панцирь…  
И, собственно, все. Тут даже поддатый Мёнсу понял, что их лаки стар перегорела и вырубилась: Йесонни на всех парах догоняла черепашка, отмеченная в программке под номером два как Heechul, и, если хотите, даже в рисунке его панциря читалось что-то неправильное и нарушающее нормы галактического права. Хичоль догнал черепашку Ки, своим черепашьим интеллектом дотумкал, что по-честному его не обогнать – и взял и укусил Йесона за хвост.   
\- Он его укусил! Укусил! Это нечестно, - Ки, тыкая пальцем в экран, орал так, что закладывало уши…  
Ну а Йесон валялся в метре перед финишной чертой, спрятавшись в панцирь.   
Последняя черепашка закончила забег, Вукки подполз к любимому и принялся утешающе тыкаться мордой в его панцирь, на табло загорелись строчки с результатами:   
1\. Heechul (Ким Джонхён)  
2\. Donghae (Ли Мино)  
…  
не финишировали: Yesung, Kyuhyun  
Сонджон тоскливо грыз леденец, быстро протрезвевший Сонёль раскачивался взад-вперед и повторял сразу вспомненное:  
\- Он оторвет нам башку, он просто оторвет нам башку, - а Ки носился кругами, как ужаленный, выругиваясь:   
\- Гребаный Джонхён! Сука Ким Джонхён. Его гребаная черепаха такая же подлая, как он сам! – один только Ухён молчал и задумчиво глядел себе под ноги, видимо, прикидывая, на что хватит фантазии Гю и в каких муках ему придется умирать.   
А Мёнсу допивал пиво и думал, что это карма: на планете жуликов и аферистов она всем воздает по заслугам.


	3. О том, как выйти сухим из воды, когда все хотят тебя убить. Версия Намстара

Ухён с фингалом под глазом сполз ниже в кресле пилота, подергал связанными за спинкой руками и жалобным голосом принялся уговаривать механика:  
\- Мёнсу, родной, дай старпому попить, умираю…   
Эл, у которого голова с похмелья трещала ничуть не меньше, чем у самого старпома, только насмешливо фыркнул и подсел к Хое и Дону, которые, как индейцы возле костра, на корточках расположились полукругом возле кресла капитана, на чье каменное лицо Ухён вообще смотреть избегал.  
\- Сонджонни, детка, ну хоть ты дай мне попить… - воззвал Ухён к появившемуся в дверях кабины пилотов розововолосому. Юноша, видимо, в довесок ко всем своим блестящим личным качествам обладал еще и христианским состраданием (а, может, просто ему было стыдно, что «Йесони, вперед!» вчера орали все, а огребает теперь один старпом) – Сонджон взял с пульта бутылку минералки и поднес к губам Ухёна, который просто засветился радостью: - Да, малыш, бабка воспитала тебя как надо…  
Однако же попить страдающему похмельем старпому было не суждено – Гю не поленился встать со своего кресла, отобрать бутылку у Сонджона и перевернуть ее над головой Ухёна.   
И все это молча.   
Ухён решил, что оскорбится чуть позже, когда закончит слизывать с лица благодатные капельки жидкости.   
\- Чего за сбор так рано? – послышался за дверями голос Сонёля. – Да еще и в рубке…  
\- Осто…   
\- Ёль…  
\- Нагни…  
Ни одна из трех попыток спасти Сонёля от неизбежного не увенчалась успехом: самый длинный член команды, как всегда, влетел в рубку на всех парах и, как всегда, врезался башкой в перегородку – послышался звук ломающегося пластика, болезненный стон, тихое «Ой, блядь, Ёлли, ты опять» от Мёнсу…   
Когда поврежденного головой штурмана уложили на колени заботливого Эла, капитан обвел команду взглядом и голосом, от которого мурашки застелились под вымоченной рубашкой Ухёна, констатировал:   
\- Собрались, значит…  
Гю зыркнул своими маленькими глазками на старпома и продолжил:  
\- Все знают, из-за кого и почему мы оказались здесь со сломанным двигателем и без денег…  
\- Гипер сам сломался, я ни при чем, - буркнул Ухён, категорически отказываясь от обвинения, которое Гю хотел довеском приписать к его грехам.   
\- Еще раз старпом Ухён откроет рот, когда я говорю, и старпомом станет Хоя, а тело мы выбросим в гипер, - предупредил Гю настолько безэмоционально, что Ухён счел за благо и в самом деле помолчать. – У меня только один вопрос: где на этой уебищной планете можно достать денег?   
\- Ничего она не уебищная, - выпалил Ухён, забыв о только что принятом решении держать язык за зубами.   
\- Поздравляю, ты теперь старпом, - сказал Дону, пожимая Ховону руку.   
Ухён сжался от страха и поспешил вернуть все назад, как было, обратившись к Гю:  
\- Нет-нет-нет, во-первых, ты закончил и ждал предложений, и я, как старпом, хотел внести свое. Во-вторых, я согласен, планета реально уебищная и мне здесь не нравится, поэтому чем быстрее мы улетим и я смогу снова приступить к обязанностям старшего помощника…   
Видимо, Ухён пытался шаманской техникой НЛП закрепить в мозгах команды ассоциацию «Старпом=Ухён, Ухён=старпом».   
\- Заткнись, - прохрипел Гю. – Ты сказал, у тебя есть предложение…  
\- А да, конечно, - тут же заскребся в кресле Ухён… потому что никаких предложений, конечно, у него не было. – Чем знаменита Шайни? – спросил старпом у команды.   
\- Здесь ставят на все, на что можно поставить, - мрачно отозвался Мёнсу, у которого Гю с утра конфисковал видеоколлекцию в качестве наказания.   
\- Ну, это да, - согласился Ухён, быстро закивав. – А еще?   
\- Тут пьют, как нигде больше в галактике, - простонал ушибленный Сонёль с коленей Эла.   
\- Ну, и это да, - снова вынужден был поддакнуть Ухён, пожалев о том, что он нихренашеньки на самом деле не знает о Шайни и в прошлые разы, когда он здесь был, они с Ки только пили… Нет бы порасспрашивать аборигена о здешних обычаях. – Ну, Дону, напряги мозг, - от безысходности обратился Ухён к местному умнику.   
\- Э-э-э… - процесс мышления стер улыбку с подвижного личика пилота, и после полуминутного раздумья его центральный процессор выдал полезные сведения: - Здесь, вроде, один из последних в галактике легальных невольничьих рынков.   
\- Точно! – возликовал Ухён, попытавшись стукнуть себя по лбу – однако, из-за завязанных за спиной рук не вышло. – Можно продать кого-нибудь, вот и деньги.   
Гю медленно повернулся к просиявшему старпому и вперил в него такой выразительный взгляд, что Ухён нервно зачесал ногу сапогом.   
Черт побери, ну не было же другого выхода.   
Пусть он и сам только что подсказал Гю идею, как можно избавиться от него на веки-вечные без крови, насилия и убийства.   
\- Да нет, ты не понял, - попытался внести ясность Ухён. – Мы не насовсем продадим, понарошку. Мы сначала продадим, получим деньги, а потом поможем проданному сбежать.   
\- Значит, ты предлагаешь продать кого-то из команды? – нет, ей-богу, по мнению Ухёна, так медленно говорить и растягивать слова Гю не идет – начинает походить на умственно отсталого, а не на злого капитана.   
\- Боюсь, одного продать не хватит, - вмешался Хоя, копающийся в планшете. – Тут написано, одного раба можно продать не больше, чем за триста тысяч.   
\- Одного, двух – какая разница, - заторопился Ухён. Ему же лучше: если он будет не один, а с кем-то, меньше шансов, что Гю «забудет» его потом вернуть.   
\- Значит, надо выбрать еще кого-нибудь, кто отправится на рынок с Ухёном, - подытожил задумчиво Гю. – Волонтеры есть?   
\- А давайте в камень-ножницы-бумага? – предложил старпом. – И я тоже буду играть?   
\- Нет, - оборвал Гю. А потом принялся размышлять: – Во-первых, мы не можем продать меня, потому что я капитан.   
Молчание говорило о том, что с первым выводом все согласны, даже Ухён.   
\- Во-вторых, мы не можем продать Мёнсу, потому что это бессмысленно и механик нам нужен, чтобы починить двигатель.   
Мёнсу заметно оживился.   
\- В-третьих, штурмана мы тоже продавать не можем, потому что без него мы не улетим и он идиот.   
\- Значит, я не идиот? – влез Ухён. – Как приятно.   
\- Остаются, к сожалению, только Дону и Хоя.   
\- А че не розововолосый? – спросил Ухён.   
\- У него бабка страшная, - откликнулся Гю. – И он не член команды.   
Братья пилоты испустили тяжелый вздох, о чем-то пошептались с полминуты, а потом все-таки использовали ухёновское предложение: «ножницы» Хои против «бумаги» Дону.   
\- Черт, хоть бы раз выиграл, - пожаловался Дону, поднимаясь. 

 

\- Вы все равно никого без меня не продадите, - заявил Ухён, когда они два часа безрезультатно простояли на рынке под палящим солнцем. – А я умею торговать.   
\- Заткнись, недочеловек, - проскрипел Гю.   
На самом деле, высоким и крепким Дону уже пару раз интересовались: двум совершенно одинаковым с лица наемникам с Тейсти нужен был пилот, а здоровяк с Йукыса искал седьмого в команду… Ухён видел, как он купил длиннющего не по годам мальчишку по имени Джун, проржав что-то о том, что этот паренек выше, чем все его хёны, и будет долбиться башкой в переборки между каютами.   
«Как наш Сонёль», - подумал Ухён.   
Ухёну было скучно, и он, тыкая носком ботинка в пыль, ждал, когда до Гю дойдет, что он ни в коем случае не даст продать себя отдельно от Дону: перед одинаковыми наемниками с Тейсти он разыграл целую драму, утверждая, что их с Дону разлучать нельзя, они кровные братья, у них ментальная связь и один без другого они просто погибнут… А когда прицениваться подошел чувак с Йукыса, то Ухён просто повис на пилоте и ни за что не хотел слазить.   
Беда была в том, что если здоровячка Дону продать было не проблема, то зеленого с похмелья тощего Ухёна, да еще и с синяком под левым глазом, никто даже со скидкой покупать не хотел. 

 

\- На что спорим, если Хоя встанет вместо меня, я продам их обоих за полчаса? – набравшись храбрости, заговорил Ухён, когда скучать ему уже смертельно надоело.   
Ховон прорычал что-то нечленораздельное настолько, что слов было разобрать нельзя, но угадать, что это было что-то матерное – очень даже легко.   
Гю неуверенно посмотрел на пилота, оценил ситуацию – торгаш из него никудышный, что ни говори, из самого Ховона так еще хуже, а Ухён прирожденный аферист – и неуверенно начал:   
\- Хоя, может быть…  
\- Ничего не может быть, - отрезал Ховон. – Я не собираюсь за этого идиота, - он ткнул пальцем в невинно улыбающегося Ухёна, - отвечать.   
\- Ну все тогда, пошли обратно, - разозлился Гю. – План не удался, нечего тут торчать.   
\- Погоди, - нерешительно начал Ухён. – Хоя, если ты сейчас согласишься, я отдам тебе должность старпома.   
\- Чё? – переспросил Ховон, потому что звучало как наебалово: все знали, что Ухён лучше даст себя убить, чем лишится звания, которое хоть как-то прикрывает тот факт, что он трепло и пустое место.   
\- Я честно, правда, - состроил глазки Ухён. – Давай я расписку напишу, полежит пока у Гю… Ты же капитану-то веришь?   
Причин не верить Сонгю у Ховона и впрямь не было, и он, чуть подумав и взвесив все «за» и «против» (а в списке «за» самым весомым аргументом значилась именно возможность, на правах старпома, нещадно мстить Ухёну за все те бесчисленные разы, что они оказывались из-за него в жопе) медленно кивнул.   
Ухён пососал огрызок карандаша с минуту, а потом с улыбкой вывел на грязном клочке бумаги:  
«Я, старший помощник капитана корабля ‘Инфинит’ Нам ‘Намстар’ Ухён, обязуюсь передать свою должность пилоту Ли ‘Хое’ Ховону, когда мы поможем ему сбежать от хозяев, в руки которых мы его, с его собственного согласия, продаем»  
и подписался под этим бредом.   
Хоя внимательно прочитал «соглашение», судя по нахмуренным бровям, остался чем-то недоволен, но все же молча передал бумажку Гю, забрал из рук Ухёна табличку, на которой было намалевано «300 000» и встал рядом с Дону, который только тихо ржал все это время.   
Кто же знает, почему Дону всегда смеется? Может быть, он просто идиот, а, может быть, сильно умный, потому что на лице Ухёна отчетливо читалось, что у него на этот и на все остальные случаи жизни предусмотрен не только план «А», но и «Б» и так далее по алфавиту, и текст «договора» он сформулировал именно так, как было выгодно ему.   
Ухён, кратко отпраздновав воссоединение со свободой потиранием рук, быстро вернул себе свою деловитость – заявил Гю:  
\- Чтобы их вместе продать, мне надо кое-что купить, - и растворился в торговых рядах шайнийского невольничьего рынка.


	4. Как продать непродаваемое, или Книга любви Намстара

Ухён вернулся обратно через полчаса с мешком за спиной, из которого вытащил, во-первых, два плаща и кусок черной ткани-протектора с дырками, в которую заворачивали промасленные детали двигателей, во-вторых, какую-то книгу, которую никому не показал, в-третьих, старый-старый дисковый магнитофон.   
А дальше началась, собственно, порнография.   
\- Раздевайся, - потребовал Ухён у Хои.   
\- Да не буду, с хренов ли я раздеваться должен? – отозвался пилот-в-ближайшей-перспективе-старпом.   
\- Ну и черт с тобой, - согласился Ухён, - так даже лучше, сексуальнее.   
А потом позаимствованным у Гю ножом принялся резать на Хое одежду.   
\- Больной придурок, ты что сделал? – злой Ховон смотрел на ржущего Дону, который, надо полагать, выглядел как отражение его самого: рукава рубашки Ухён оторвал совсем, явив миру накаченные бицепсы пилота, ворот униформы надорвал, но не совсем, так что воротничок соблазнительно болтался на соплях вокруг сильной красивой шеи, а саму рубашку изрезал вдоль и поперек, позаботившись, чтобы розовый сосочек выглядывал в дырку при каждом движении Дону. – Блядь, я как потасканная шлюха выгляжу…   
\- Так и было задумано, так и было задумано, - твердил Ухён, упаковывая Хою в плащ и украшая сверху куском черного протектора, который при желании можно было вполне принять за вуаль. Старпом примотал «вуаль» к головам будущих рабов узкой полоской блестящей ленты, так что они стали похожи на двух невероятно рослых наложниц из гарема страшного Джиако, о котором ходят слухи далеко за пределами его родной планеты Би-би-си.   
Ухён налюбовался на творения рук своих, и только потом заговорил:   
\- А еще у меня обязательное условие: когда заиграет музыка, вы двое танцуете, как боги, ясно?   
Ответа не последовало, и Ухён спросил чуть строже:   
\- Ясно или люля ниже пояснички прописать?   
Дону зачем-то заржал еще громче.   
И, уже отхохотавшись, заметил Хое:   
\- У Намстара синдром вахтера, он и впрямь решил, что мы его рабы, а он наш хозяин. Подыграешь идиоту – введешь его в заблуждение.   
Ховон скрипнул зубами и, поклонившись, пискляво ответил:   
\- Ясно-ясно, господин уже-почти-не-старпом. 

 

Ухён ястребиным взглядом сканировал толпу, проходящую мимо них, и только недовольно огрызался, когда Гю насмешливо интересовался, чего же он ждет, когда обещал продать своих «наложниц» за полчаса.   
\- Ничего ты не понимаешь, - хмыкал Ухён. – Надо найти покупателей, достойных нашего товара… О, а вот, как раз, и они…  
Гю вгляделся в коридор, который образовывали два торговых ряда, и то, что он там увидел, заставило его сердито зашептать:   
\- Ты с ума, что ли, сошел? Это же сам вицэ-мэр СМ-Тауна Юноу с племянником Максимилианом! Вся шайниевская пресса с утра на ушах, такие шишки на эту уебищную планету прилетели…  
\- Да хоть Папа Римский с племянником, мне пофиг, - отмахнулся Ухён.   
\- Да ты понимаешь, что нас посадят, если кто-нибудь из них наши рожи узнает?   
Ухён секунд тринадцать внимательно смотрел на Гю, а потом ответил:   
\- Да ты когда глазки свои сощуриваешь, тебя даже мать родная не узнает, правда же?   
Обиженный Гю заткнулся, решив, что, начнись кипеш, он слиняет отсюда первым – и плевать на командирскую гордость.   
Ухён дождался, когда двое высоких мужчин в кожаной пилотской униформе поравняются с потеющими под своими плащами «наложницами» - и сиганул им под ноги. Ухёновская голова тут же обросла бластерами охраны высокопоставленных особ из самого СМ-Тауна, но, видимо, Намстара так часто обещали убить самыми разнообразными способами, что мелочь вроде пушки у виска его не пугала.   
\- Господа дипломаты не желают ли приобрести рабынь? – подобострастно изогнувшись, чтобы заглянуть в лицо младшенького, спросил Ухён, отодвигая от своего лица ствол бластера.   
\- Мы… мы не дипломаты, - пробормотал хорошенький Максимилиан, растерявшись перед лицом такой неслыханной наглости.   
\- И нам не нужны рабы, - отрезал второй, с лица более внушительный и с признаками проклевывающейся щетинки на подбородке.   
Ухён не дал подвинуть себя с дороги, когда Юноу шагнул вперед, а только протиснулся вперед, к Максу, зашептав:  
\- Ну так это не обычные рабы. Они очень, очень умелые, если ты понимаешь, о чем я, - Ухён заговорщически подмигнул младшему.   
Румянец, поплывший по нежным щечкам Макса, говорил о том, что он понимает, но признаваться не хочет.   
Дядя все еще казался неумолим, насмешливо спросив:   
\- И чем же они необычные?   
\- Во-первых, они очень красивые по земным меркам, - Ухён загнул палец и оглянулся через плечо на «наложниц», одна из которых тихонько усмехнулась под своим покрывалом. Ухён вздохнул про себя, пообещав, что никогда в жизни больше не скажет, что Хоя красивый, даже если ему придется умереть.   
Юноу с сомнением проследил взгляд Ухёна и заметил:  
\- Отсюда даже лиц не видно, как я могу судить, красивые ли они?   
\- В том и дело, господа министры, - Ухён медленно повышал собеседников в званиях и оттеснял от толпы охранников, взяв под локотки, - что я их никому не показываю, только покупателям, которые всерьез намерены их купить, потому что они прелестные невинные розы, которые я долго и с любовью выращивал в своем саду для особенного случая…  
Прелестная и невинная роза Дону под своим покрывалом не удержалась и тихонько захрюкала-затряслась.   
\- Чего это с ней? – Юноу удивленно ткнул пальцем в похрюкивающую красавицу.   
Ухён злобно оглядел ржущего под плащом пилота и мстительно заявил старшему:  
\- А это у них пубертанный период сейчас в самом расцвете. Ждут не дождутся, когда их розы сорвут и того самого… вкусят сладость девственных бутонов.   
«Сука Ухён, чтоб ты сдох в адских муках», - послышалось из-под покрывала Хои.   
Удивительно, что вицэ-мэр не узнал земного ругательства и спросил, ткнув в Ховона пальцем:   
\- А эта что сказала? – но Ухён не преминул извлечь из ситуации пользу.  
\- А это она на одном из мертвых земных стихи читает, Шекспира, кажется… - Ухён поднапрягся и к счастью припомнил Пельмень-аджумму, процитировав то, что цитировала сонджоновская бабулька: «Проснись, любовь! Твое ли острие тупей, чем жало голода и жажды?»… Ну и далее по тексту.  
Далее по тексту Ухён, разумеется, ничего не знал, знать не мог и не хотел уже: бабулькин внучок лежал в пыли у ног капитанчика Гю, задыхаясь от смеха, тряс розовыми волосами, и его слезы оставляли на песке такие маленькие очаровательные пробоины.   
\- Но почему мальчик плачет? – изумленно спросил Максимилиан, указывая на розоволосого сверстника.   
\- Только глухие сердцем не плачут, когда искусство взывает к ним, - с достойным ситуации пафосом заявил старпом и постарался пустить прочувствованную слезу.   
За его спиной взвыл Гю и тоже рухнул в пыль, придавив Сонджона – наверно, плакать…  
Ухён решил, что пора перестать дурачиться.   
\- Ну так вот, как я говорил, они очень красивые…  
Юноу попытался тихонько приподнять покрывало Хои, но Ухён дал ему по рукам:  
\- Э, нэ-нэ-нэ, господин адмирал, смотреть можно только покупателям… - Юноу усовестился того, что его, такую высокопоставленную особу, подловили на нечестивом стремлении заглянуть в не принадлежащие ему пока райские кущи и смиренно вытянулся перед Ухёном слушать дальше. – Во-вторых, как вы могли увидеть, они очень образованные и высокодуховные особы, - продолжил Ухён. – В-третьих, они божественно танцуют, но…  
\- Что «но»? – спросил Макс, заглядевшийся на красавицу Дону.   
\- Я вам их не покажу, - твердо заявил Ухён, сложив руки на груди. – Вообще, идите куда шли. Я передумал вам их продавать, мои розочки достойны лучших хозяев.   
\- Да куда лучше нас-то? – возмутился Юноу. – Меня вся галактика знает, я второе лицо в СМ-Тауне!  
\- А я третье, - вставил Макс.   
Гю рыдал: это ж каким аферистом был Ухён, что заставил этих полудурков упрашивать себя продать им двух котов в мешках?   
\- Значит, вы заинтересованные покупатели? – серьезно спросил Ухён.   
Двое высокопоставленных особ увлеченно закивали головами.   
\- Ладно, будет вам танец, - смилостивился старпом и нажал кнопочку на приготовленном магнитофончике.   
Ховон слегка офигел, когда допотопный динамик начал выплевывать не менее допотопный электродэнс, бодрым женским голосом добивая концы фраз:  
\- Камасутра, хоу-хоу… - но Ухён пронзал его взглядом дикого зверя, готового освежевать прямо тут тупым ножом, если он не начнет танцевать, и Хоя неуверенно начал подергиваться в ритме безумной Камасутры, шепча одними губами: «Ухён, ты труп».   
Старпом, вообще говоря, мог бы в ответ на людскую ненависть платить им той же монетой.   
Но не мог.   
Потому что умел манипулировать всеми и каждым.   
И слабые места Хои и Дону он, разумеется, тоже знал.   
До того, как судьба сделала их Хои контрабандиста, он был танцором в СМ-Тауне, и хотя давно уже не танцевал за деньги, до сих пор ненавидел, когда его талант не признают: Ухён начал пританцовывать с жалостливым лицом, показывая ему опущенный вниз большой палец – да еще и призывал остальных, включая охрану своих высокопоставленных покупателей, делать так же и ставить честную оценку исполнению.   
Естественно, Ховон вызверился – и начал отжигать.   
С Дону было проще – тот, кажется, раньше вообще был учителем танцев, но, что важнее, приходился Ховону нежно любимым другом и не только поддерживал любую его авантюру, но еще и заражался его настроением.   
В результате нехитрых манипуляций Ухён имел два потрясно двигающихся сексуальных тела в рваной одежде (плащи и «вуали» в пылу дэнс-баттла были отброшены в пыль) и два остолбеневших тела, отягощенных кошельками, которые старпом готов был облегчить, пускающих слюни на шлюхастых танцоров.   
Сонджон, сидящий в пыли, оперативно перерисовывал ухёновским огрызком карандаша цифру «3» на цифру «4» на ценниках «рабов», которые до этого висели у них на шее.   
\- Ну как? – спросил Ухён, когда представление закончилось.   
\- Впечатляет… очень… - пробормотал Юноу.   
Ухён довольно усмехнулся тому, что после такого представления, доказавшего танцевальные таланты «рабынь», автоматически в правду превращались и другие умения, которые он им уже приписал… или еще припишет.   
\- Так это еще не все, господа премьер-министры, - заговорил старпом, наигрывая бровями. – Я же говорил, что они могут исполнить любые прихоти хозяев.   
Ухён медленно извлек из-за пояса свою книженцию и поманил покупателей пальчиком, отозвав их в сторонку, так что слышалось то шуршание страниц, то ухёновский шепот:  
\- О да, они обучены искусству любви в совершенстве… Конечно, господин Макс, человеческое тело способно так изогнуться, при должной тренировке… Вот еще, на страничке шестьдесят моя любимая картинка, извольте взглянуть… Полноте, господин Юноу, этой книге три тысячи лет, как она может врать?   
\- Чё за книгу он им там показывает? – прошипел Ховон Дону из-под своего обратно надетого покрывала.   
\- Ка-ка-ма… - Дону, присев, щурил глаза и пытался прочитать название на корке.   
\- Ладно, я понял, - мрачно оборвал Хоя.   
Сонгю в пыли просто агонизировал. 

 

\- Ну так как, господа президенты? – спросил Ухён, закончив показывать картинки в странной книге.   
\- Эм… - пробормотал покрасневший до кончиков ушей Макс, кинув быстрый взгляд на Дону, - может, купим…  
\- В подарок! – выпалил более сообразительный старший, рукой закрыв племянничку рот.   
\- Точно, - жуя слова под чужой ладонью, согласился догадливый младший. – А кому?  
\- Суману!  
\- Точно, дяде Суману подарим!   
Семейство наигранным, но очень хорошо поставленным смешком рассмеялось, и Ухён не удержался:  
\- В подарок, разумеется, кто бы сомневался… - а потом спохватился и вручил красному, как перец, юноше свою книгу: - Не забудьте, по акции идет вместе с подарком.   
С тем же изяществом Ухён проконтролировал процесс перечисления восьмисот тысяч галактических зеленых на счет Гю и только потом подвел своих «принцесс» к новым хозяевам.   
\- Сука Ухён, - прошипело покрывало Хои, - если ты нас бросишь с этими извращенцами, клянусь, я освобожусь и, и…  
\- И сделаю с тобой все то, что ты им только что показывал, - закончило за друга покрывало Дону.   
\- О чем они говорят? – спросил Юноу.   
\- Шекспир, Шекспир, - развел руками Ухён.


	5. Когда мы вдвоем, нет ничего невозможного

\- Как-то это некрасиво с их стороны, - заговорил Дону, - посадить нас сюда, если они купили на за этим самым… А вдруг мы себе что-нибудь важное отморозим.   
\- Заткнись, ради бога, - простонал Хоя.   
Некоторое время оба сидели молча, прислушиваясь к капелькам воды, разбивающимся об каменный пол.   
\- А давай, когда вернемся, тоже смеха ради Ухёна каким-нибудь людоедам продадим? – снова заговорил Дону, долго молчать в принципе не умеющий.   
\- Людоедов жалко, отравятся, - шутканул Хоя, устало прижимаясь спиной к спине Дону и пытаясь хоть немного смягчить трение железных браслетов наручников, которыми их руки были скованы друг с другом. – Лучше кастрируем.   
\- О, я согласен. И нож тупой у Гю одолжим, - развеселился Дону.   
\- Да-а-а… - мечтательно протянул Хоя. – Я буду резать его медленно, со вкусом и по чуть-чуть.   
Хоя вздохнул так глубоко, что Дону живо представил, с каким удовольствием Ховон будет отрезать ухёновские маленькие яйки от тела хозяина – и тихо захохотал.   
Какое-то время снова было слышно только звук падающих капель.   
\- А у меня отмычка есть, - вдруг сообщил Дону.   
\- Откуда? – без особого доверия спросил Хоя.   
\- Мёнсу дал, - отозвался Дону.   
\- А чего молчал тогда? – раздраженно поинтересовался Ховон.   
\- А мне до нее никак не достать, - грустно вздохнул старший.   
Однако слова «не могу» Хоя не понимал. Он нервно завозился на своем месте и начал строить предположения:   
\- А если мы как-нибудь повернемся, ты сможешь дотянуться? Как мне встать?   
\- Да тут, в общем… - неуверенно промямлил Дону.   
Какого черта Дону так тормозит и отказывается попробовать хоть что-нибудь сделать, чтобы освободиться, Хоя не понимал.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что эти двое псевдоминистров из СМ-Тауна намерены попробовать с тобой сделать, роза ты, блядь, дикая? – вызверился Ховон. – Или и впрямь бутон чешется, как этот на голову больной там говорил, вкусить сладость? Или ты правда думаешь, что Ухён, сволочь трусливая, прибежит тебя спасать?  
\- Да не ори ты, - огрызнулся Дону. – Не в этом дело.   
\- Ну вставай тогда, - прорычал Хоя, богатырским рывком заставив подняться Дону вместе с собой.   
Долгое время вместе со стуком капелек воды слышались стоны, ругательства и кряхтение.   
\- Не-не-не, ты мне руку вывернешь…  
\- А если так?   
\- А если так, то вывернется твое плечо. Или ты, нафиг, буратино, и твои суставы на шарнирах?   
\- Нет, - рявкнул Ховон.   
Снова в тишине камеры можно было услышать только капельки… ну и еще гулкое биение двух загнанных сердец, потому что последняя попытка как-нибудь так провернуться в кольцах наручников, чтобы руки Дону оказались спереди, закончилась бесславным падением тела старшего на младшего.   
\- Тяжелый ты, - зачем-то вслух прокомментировал Хоя.   
\- А тебе что, худышки нравятся, вроде Гю? – тоже без причины поинтересовался Дону.   
\- Э, да нет, как раз наоборот, - вынужден был сказать правду Ховон, потому что врать, вроде, смысла не было.  
\- Да ладно, - Дону усмехнулся, но как-то не так сердито, как раньше.   
\- Эй, мы же о женщинах говорим? – до Хои, наконец, дошла неправильность ситуации.   
\- Конечно-конечно, - заверил Дону. – Где ты видел существо более женоподобное, чем наш капитан?   
Хоя подумал, что Дону тот еще тролль.   
Дону от нечего делать покрутил руками за спиной, задел Ховона – и тот почему-то вздрогнул. И почему-то эта нервная реакция вдруг заставила мозг старшего заработать.   
\- Поднимайся, - поторопил он. – Я придумал. Мне надо просто перешагнуть через наши руки, назад, вот так.   
Легко сказать – а ты попробуй сделать. 

 

%

 

\- Ну и как нам забраться внутрь? – прохрипел Гю, отплевываясь от пыли, потому что Ухён только что, заметив кого-то, прижал его голову к земле.   
\- Да чё ты ноешь все время, прямо не капитан, а позорище какое-то, - заметил старпом.   
\- Это ты их продал на самый огромный и хорошо охраняемый лайнер на этой уебищной планете, - еще злее зашипел Гю.   
\- Я наварил тебе сто штук, между прочим, - со свойственной ему невозмутимостью заметил Ухён.   
\- Засунь их себе в задницу, а мне верни моих пилотов, - не унимался Гю.   
\- Да расслабься, - беспечности старпома могли бы позавидовать библейские ангелы, сидящие на облачках и качающие ножками, - люди на самом деле вовсе не так внимательны, как тебе кажется, и мало обращают внимания на то, что их напрямую не касается.  
\- Философию свою засунь туда же, в задницу, - капитан начинал злиться по третьему кругу, и ему казалось, что ничто на свете уже не сможет вернуть ему Хою и Дону.   
И с кем теперь в космошашки резаться?   
Но Ухён не дожил бы до своих лет, если бы так легко впадал в уныние.   
\- Пошли, - старпом поднял капитана на ноги, заботливо отряхнул с него пыль, а потом ловко своим ремнем завязал ему руки за спиной.   
\- Ты чего делаешь, сдурел, что ли? – психовал Гю, когда вдобавок к ремню Ухён еще и накинул ему на голову свой моднявый шейный платок.   
\- Все идет по плану, не ссы, - заверил старпом, толкая Гю в спину прямо по направлению к центральному трапу.   
Гю решил, что ему все равно, где умирать.   
Охрана на входе перегородила им путь и с подозрением уставилась на аферистскую ухёновскую рожу, но старпом и глазам не моргнул.   
\- Нэ-нэ-нэ, уважаемый, - ловко потеснил охранника внутрь Ухён, невозмутимо отстраняя ствол бластера от своей головы. – Вам тут в обед двух красоток приводили, я вот третью подогнал. Куда вести?   
Видимо, двух двухметрового почти роста дам с покрывалами на лицах охрана запомнила и теперь связывалась с кем-то по рации, ожидая распоряжений.   
\- Сектор три-бэ, - сообщил старший с поста, кивнув двум недорослям, одетым в камуфляж, чтобы проводили «наложницу» до камеры.   
Но Ухён с своим капитаном расставаться был не намерен. Снова послышалось знакомое:  
\- Нэ-нэ-нэ, - и старпом оттеснил от скукожившегося от страха Гю бритую налысо десантуру, - а кто мне за доставку распишется? У меня тут все строго по отчетности. Я с ней пойду.   
Старший обреченно махнул рукой, пропуская процессию внутрь.   
Шагая по пустым гулким коридорам, Ухён внутренне страдал, потому что, видит бог, не обойтись им без насилия, и очень вообще прекрасно будет, если насилие будут учинять они с Гю, а не над ними.   
Но сначала следовало узнать, где этот чертов сектор три-бэ находится.   
\- А куда мы идем? – невинно спросил старпом у бритого слева. И когда тот не отозвался, обратился к бритому справа: - Корабль такой большой! Такой красивый! Я на таких никогда не бывал!... Так мы вверх или вниз?  
\- Вниз, - буркнул бритый.   
Ответ Ухёна вполне удовлетворил.   
\- А чего она такая страшная? – вдруг спросил бритый слева. – Те вроде посимпатичнее были.   
\- Ага, - поддержал бритый справа. – Мало того, что короткая какая-то, так еще и глаз совсем не видно.   
Тут Ухён подумал, что минута совершить насилие настала – потому что Гю мог вытерпеть что угодно, но только не такие вот нелестные отзывы о своих прекрасных глазах.   
Два коротких и очень подлых удара в шею, давным-давно продемонстрированные Ховоном команде в качестве наглядного пособия по самообороне, были отточены до совершенства и все так же действенны, и вот Гю уже пинает носком ботинка бессознательное тело того, кто так грубо высказался об уникальных пропорциях его лица и тела.   
\- Пошли, - Ухён бы позволил Гю в качестве моральной компенсации еще немного попинать бритого, но в коридоре послышался шум, какой обычно создает только очень внушительный отряд людей.   
О-о-очень внушительный – как смог заметить Ухён, когда первая колонна марширующих солдат выплыла из-за поворота.   
\- Я передумал, - нервно прошептал Ухён, - не пошли, а побежали.   
Гю рванул вперед как стрела.   
К сожалению, марафон закончился ровно перед следующим поворотом, за которым Ухён расслышал такое же пугающее топанье солдатских ботинок, как за спиной.   
Гю повернул назад, едва не поскользнувшись в глубоком заносе на повороте.   
\- Мне еще рано умирать, мне рано умирать, - бубнил Гю себе под нос, тыкаясь, как слепой котенок, в стены коридора.   
Ухён подумал, что он, как духовный лидер и вообще старший, сейчас, наверное, общается с Галактической Кейматерью.   
Интересно, удастся ли Гю убедить ее, что им «рано умирать»?   
Кого там удалось капитану заверить в том, что этот бренный свет без его персоны потускнеет, осталось неизвестным, но Ухён почти уверовал в чудо, когда Гю наткнулся в стене коридора на дверь и, как ни удивительно, она даже отворилась.   
Старпом ломанулся к выходу, указанному им перстом высшей силы.   
\- Ухё-ё-ё…  
…ё-  
……ё-  
…......ё-  
……......ё-  
………......ё-  
-н…  
Когда старпом, не сумевший вовремя затормозить, столкнул капитана с узкой площадочки за дверью вниз, голос Гю еще долго и красиво эхом отдавался от стен огромного, похожего на длинный стальной цилиндр шприца отсека утилизации отходов.   
Ухён тупо смотрел секунд десять вниз, туда, где исчез Гю – а потом прыгнул следом. 

 

%

 

Легко сказать – трудно сделать.   
Во-первых, протиснуть свою задницу через соединенные за спиной руки – не так просто, как может показаться, и Хоя не преминул это заметить:  
\- Чего у тебя задница-то такая широкая?   
\- У меня она не широкая, - процедил красный от напрасных попыток сделать со своим телом невозможное Дону. – Большая задница у капитана.   
\- Ах, ну да, как это я забыл, что ты у нас эксперт по задницам, - язвительно отозвался Ховон, пытаясь максимально притянуть все свои части тела к себе, чтобы дать Дону больше места.   
Во-вторых, совершенно невозможно это сделать, когда твой зад упирается в чужой, нервно отставленный и так и норовящий поддать тебе побольнее.   
Дону внезапно понял, что надо менять стратегию.   
\- Послушай, Ховон, - миролюбиво начал Дону, называя собеседника настоящим именем, что делал только по особо важным датам вроде дня рождения младшего, - так у нас ничего не выйдет, ты должен расслабиться, ты всегда слишком напряжен.   
\- Да ничего я не напряжен, иди ты в задницу, - огрызнулся Хоя.   
\- Ну и что мне надо сделать, чтобы ты перестал злиться? – преисполненным печали голосом ангела поинтересовался Дону.   
\- Стихи, блядь, мне почитай, - выругался Хоя, пытаясь то ли приподнять Дону на своей спине, то ли грохнуть его этим вниз побольнее.   
\- Стихи? – невозмутимо переспросил Дону, снова оказавшись задом на бетонном полу. – А я же могу…   
Проснись, любовь! Твое ли острие  
Тупей, чем жало голода и жажды?  
Как ни обильны яства и питье,  
Нельзя навек насытиться однажды.  
Так и любовь. Ее голодный взгляд  
Сегодня утолен до утомленья,  
А завтра снова ты огнем объят,  
Рожденным для горенья, а не тленья.  
Чтобы любовь была нам дорога,  
Пусть океаном будет час разлуки,  
Пусть двое, выходя на берега,  
Один к другому простирают руки.   
Пусть зимней стужей будет этот час,  
Чтобы весна теплей пригрела нас!  
Единственным, что спросил Хоя после окончания декламации, было:  
\- Это кто?   
\- Шекспир, - лениво отозвался Дону. – Мода на него в последнее время какая-то.   
\- Ага, - согласился Хоя. Как ни удивительно, но на Дону Ховон злился часто, но недолго – пятиминутными интервалами раз двенадцать в час. Иногда даже орал и называл долбоебом – Дону соглашался с долбоебом, ржал в ответ, а потом, вот как сейчас, отмачивал что-нибудь странное, и Хоя остывал, будто его в холодильник клали. – Ладно, - вздохнул Ховон, - давай еще попробуем.   
\- Ага, - тут же поддержал Дону. – Я вообще очень гибкий, ты, главное, расслабься.   
Снова к звукам капелек добавились странные хриплые фразы, вроде:  
\- Еще чуть-чуть ниже…  
\- Я почти протиснулся-я-я…  
\- Нет-нет, не наклоняйся так, я не могу дотянуться…  
\- Больно же, черт…  
Задница Дону, трущаяся о его собственную, стала Ховону почти родной, и, наконец, не выдержав, он заржал от странной мысли.   
\- Ты чего? – удивленно спросил Дону.   
\- Да так, - хмыкнул Хоя. – Я тут подумал, что рад, что оказался тут с тобой, а не с кем-нибудь еще… Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас слышал эти твои «Расслабься», «Ниже, я не могу дотянуться», ты представляешь, о чем бы он подумал?   
\- Ахаха, - засмеялся Дону, благодаря всех богов за то, что Хоя не видит его красного лица. – Намстар описался бы от радости. Мы живая иллюстрация извращений из его вонючей книги.   
\- Точняк, бро… Ну что, еще разок попробуем? 

 

%

Гю сидел в груде мусора и швырял им в унылого Ухёна, приговаривая:  
\- Ты сороконожек с Джи-Уай-Джи видел? Противные такие мохнатые твари с усиками?   
\- Ну видел, - мрачно отозвался старпом.   
\- Так вот ты еще противнее, - заявил Гю, бросив в старпома пустую бутылку.   
\- А слизняков с Би-Эй-Пи? Вонючие такие мрази, тупые, как сама тупость?   
\- Видел, - ответил старпом.   
\- Так вот ты еще тупее, - Гю послал в полет обломок мусорного ведра.   
Ухён вздохнул: самым обидным было то, что всех животных, которых Гю вспомнил за час, пока они сидят в помойке, Галактическая Гуманитарная Ассоциация причисляла к разумным формам жизни.   
\- Да что мне для тебя еще сделать-то надо? – взвился, наконец, обиженный Ухён, у которого гордость, как бы ни думали некоторые, все-таки как понятие в организме не отсутствовала. – Я уже всю эту помойку изнырял до самого дна, нет тут выхода, хоть убейся.   
\- Как же я ненавижу тебя, - простонал Гю, утыкаясь носом в колени.   
Ухён внимательно посмотрел на него, а потом сплюнул в сторону и снял с головы обрывок изоленты: нет, Гю не плакал, как он, больно жалостливый, подумал.   
Гю просто по-сатанински ржал.   
Потому что ничего и никогда смешнее в своей жизни не видел – чем Ухён, пятнадцать минут назад нырявший вглубь помойки, а потом выныривавший с приклеившейся на остатки кетчупа к башке пластиковой тарелкой.   
Ухён, наконец, нашел место, которое соответствует ему по духу и жизненной позиции, вот только Гю очень не хочется умирать тут вместе с ним.   
Но, к сожалению, как Гю и подозревал с самого начала, они оказались в отсеке, где мусор прессуют перед тем, как выбрасывать – и, кажется, пресс только что включили, потому что стена за спиной старпома поползла навстречу той, к которой прижимался сам капитан…


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Если хотите, в песенке есть все: настроение, ритм, игривость и даже слово "Infinity"  
> The Baseballs - Umbrella  
> Надеюсь, хоть раза три я заставил вас улыбнуться.  
> И да: "Кассиопея" - конечно же, корабль Юно и Макса хДДД  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=URxzu8EFBVY

\- Ты не мог бы перестать возить руками по тому месту, по которому ты возишь руками? – спросил Дону, пуская слюни на бетонный пол, потому что их последняя попытка продемонстрировать сверхъестественные способности тела увенчалась успехом: теперь руки обоих были впереди Дону, но в данный момент, к сожалению, были прижаты его самыми интимными местами к полу, а подняться он не мог, потому что Хоя лежал на его спине (более того, надо сказать, что Ховон его почти расплющил – отсюда и слюни) и кряхтел от боли в вывернутых запястьях.   
\- Я бы с удовольствием перестал трогать твою промежность, если бы ты позволил мне подняться, - изысканно в тон просьбе ответил Хоя, перемежая слова болезненными стонами.   
Надо было как-то поскорее разруливать ситуацию.   
\- Налево, - кряхтя, скомандовал Дону, титаническим усилием мышц пытаясь перевернуть свое тело на левый бок.   
Сволочь Хоя, как назло, дернулся в другую сторону.   
\- Твое лево это мое право, - вместо извинения за очередное неприличное прикосновение пояснил Ховон.   
\- А, ну да, - без обид согласился Дону, потому что ховоновские руки лишили его организм остатков самообладания, и если он позволит себе сорваться один раз, вдогонку в ебеня полетит и многолетняя дружба. – Еще раз, я налево, ты направо.  
Что тут скажешь: браво, синхронизировались, наконец.   
\- И что теперь? – спросил Ховон, когда оба оказались на коленях, пытаясь выглядеть хоть что-нибудь через плечо, потому что у него складывалось впечатление, что его руками завладел Дону.   
Нет, Дону к нему не прикасался – просто стоять с вывернутыми назад руками, буквально обнимая кого-то за пояс через спину, было довольно неловко.   
\- А дальше то, про что ты не дослушал, когда мы начали этим заниматься, - вздохнул Дону.   
То, что Дону двигаться не спешил и до сих пор свою отмычку не достал, начало наводить Хою на некоторые подозрения.   
Ховон пошел красными пятнами, когда начал думать о местах, в которых такая неординарная личность, как Дону, может спрятать то, что не должно быть найдено при обыске или утеряно в случайной потасовке.   
\- Где твоя отмычка? – хрипло спросил Хоя.   
\- В трусах, - мрачно ответил Дону.   
\- А ПОЧЕМУ, БЛЯДЬ, ОНА В ТРУСАХ? – страшным голосом задал живо интересующий его вопрос Ховон.   
\- А ПОТОМУ ЧТО ВЫПАЛО, БЛЯДЬ, - точно таким же голосом пришел ответ из-за спины.   
\- Нормально, - нервно прошептал Хоя. – Мне надо успокоиться.   
Ховон затрясся за спиной, и даже руками под его животом замахал, будто обмахивался, и Дону стало стыдно, так что он решил заверить Ховона в том, что он на самом деле нормальный.   
\- Она не была в трусах с самого начала, правда, - торопливо заговорил Дону. – Она была под резинкой трусов, но не в самих трусах, понимаешь?.. А потом, когда пришлось танцевать из-за Ухёна, она выпала…   
\- Ладно-ладно, - Дону показалось, что Хоя сморщился. – Какая теперь разница. Доставай давай.   
\- Хорошо, - хрипло, будто песок жевал, согласился Дону.   
Послышался звук расстегиваемой ширинки.   
Дону запыхтел, как паровоз.   
Дону случайно задел руку Хои своей – и ладонь оказалась такой потной, что о, боже-е-е...   
Дону выронил последнее жалостливое:  
\- Прости, - прежде чем полез под одежду, и это стало последней каплей для Ховона.   
\- Слушай, Дону, - откашлявшись, позвал он. – Ты же ни о чем таком не думаешь?   
\- Нет-нет, конечно, нет, - торопливо забормотал голос за спиной. А потом сник до совершенно униженного: - Прости, но тебе придется тоже… внутрь…   
\- У-а-а, - взвыл Ховон, когда Дону утащил его руки вместе со своими под резинку трусов. – Хрена ли на тебе штаны такие узкие, нигде не жмет?   
\- Да на тебе такие же, - огрызнулся внезапно разозлившийся Дону. – Тебе же нормально.   
Хоя подумал, что отмычечка, видимо, затерялась где-то совершенно В ГЛУБИНАХ этих замечательных трусов, которые он никогда даже в глаза не видел, но в которых его руки в качестве гостей были так тепло приняты, что он пощупал уже все, что могло его там в принципе заинтересовать…  
Если бы могло заинтересовать, конечно…  
Это абзац.   
Это просто парадище идиотизмища.   
Хое вдруг стало удивительно весело – да и чего бы нет-то? Глупее ситуации не придумать: его руки оказались там, где он никогда не планировал, что они окажутся, из-за чего он чувствовал себя идиотом, Дону чувствовал себя идиотом…  
А, надо сказать, что в жизни Хоя ненавидел две вещи: выглядеть идиотом и старпома-уебищного-Ухёна, и в данный момент Намстар как раз спустился на вторую строчку списка вещей, которые раздражали Ховона.   
\- Веселуха, чего, - истерически прохрипел Хоя – и принялся нервно покачивать ладошечками там, ВНУТРИ, чем, видимо, и довел Дону до его предела.   
\- Послушай, Ховон, - тихо и угрожающе выговорил Дону, - я тебя обманул. Я, вообще-то, именно о том самом и думаю, и, поверь, не считаю это ненормальным, учитывая, что в моих трусах чужие руки. Так что я был бы благодарен, если бы ты успокоился, если сам не хочешь последствий, конечно.   
Язык Ховона (что с ним, вообще говоря, случалось нечасто) присох к глотке.   
\- Прости, - пробормотал он, хотя на самом деле хотел сказать «Да ты что, серьезно?».   
Но молчание – золото.   
Дону, наконец, извлек из недр своего белья эловскую отмычку и, судя по сосредоточенному сопению, пытался ее применить.   
А Хоя размышлял над тем, что молчание, конечно, золото, а любопытные языки хорошо бы отрезать, но соблазн разузнать кое-что, что не давало покоя, был сильнее.   
\- Слушай, тебе что, понравилось? – спросил он у Дону.   
\- Вырядиться в бабу и быть проданным извращенцам за грехи нашего старпома? – попытался отшутиться Дону, видимо, вполне уже восстановивший свое душевное равновесие.   
Или пытавшийся его, это равновесие, симулировать.   
\- Да ты же знаешь, что я не про это, - мотнул головой неумолимый Хоя.   
\- А про что же ты? – в чужом голосе послышался смешок, и Ховон решил, что теперь не может быть ничего хуже, чем смутиться самому.   
\- Про мои руки в твоих трусах, - решительно пояснил Хоя.   
\- А-а-а, - понимающе протянул Дону. И еще более насмешливо спросил: – Тебе соврать или правду?   
\- Правду, - попросил Ховон. И тут же спохватился: – Только чтобы она не травмировала мою нежную психику.   
Дону, видимо, задумался, так что не слышно стало даже скрежета отмычки в замке.   
\- Скажем так, - наконец, подал голос Дону. – Я бы повторил как-нибудь, но в менее нервной обстановке.   
Хоя не удержал смущенный смешок.  
Черт побери, Дону невероятный тролль.   
\- Это считать предложением, или как? – Ховон не понимал, зачем он это несет, но ему, нельзя отрицать, в данный конкретный момент времени было жутко весело.   
\- Ты договоришься, - полушутя предупредил Дону.   
Если бы кто-нибудь слышал сейчас разговор пилотов, приговор этого кого-то был бы неумолим: классический флирт.   
Но в камере никого, кроме пилотов, разумеется, не было, а игривый разговорчик прекратился вместе с лязгом наручников, которые поддались эловской отмычке и расстегнулись, позволив им, наконец, освободиться друг от друга.   
\- Ну что, по старой схеме? – спросил Хоя, потирая запястья.   
\- Да новой пока не придумали, - пожал плечами Дону, вставая обратно спиной к хоевской спине, чтобы казалось, что они все еще связаны.   
\- Эй, кто-нибудь, - Хоя пнул ботинком дверь камеры, так что железяка забилась-застучала в косяки, залязгала замком и вместе с голосом орущего Ховона наполнила коридор диким шумом, - моему товарищу плохо! Эй, кто-нибудь!   
О нет, не стоит думать, что эта парочка впервые удирала из тюрьмы. 

 

Зеленое от ужаса лицо Гю творило со старпомом невообразимое: Ухён впервые в жизни хотел бы отдать все, что у него есть, ради кого-то другого.   
Лишь бы Гю полегчало.   
Или его хотя бы не стошнило здесь.   
\- Не бойся, Гю, - когда между сближающимися стенами осталось меньше полуметра, Ухён дошел до того, что обнял капитана.   
\- Я не боюсь, - прохрипел Гю. – Я меня клаустрофобия.   
Сложно сказать, врал капитан старпому или нет, потому что все его лицо пошло красными пятнами и он, очевидно, задыхался так, что начал дергать воротничок своей формы.   
Видимо, Ухён решил, что все-таки врал.   
Стена вжимала его в Гю все сильнее, старпом глядел в чужие глаза и с упрямством властелина мира шептал:  
\- Мы не умрем здесь, поверь мне. Если бы дуракам не везло, повсюду в галактике жили бы только умники, но кругом одни идиоты, правда же?   
\- Ублюдок, - простонал Сонгю.   
\- Я везучий ублюдок, - улыбнулся Ухён. А потом и вовсе растянул губы до ушей и заявил: - Но если мы все-таки умрем здесь, я хочу, чтобы ты знал…   
\- Что я должен знать? – голос Гю упал до задушенного сипения, в глазах плыли круги, и на ногах он держался только потому, что места между Ухёном, им самим и стенами уже не осталось.   
\- У тебя действительно маленькие глаза… - виновато выговорил старпом.   
\- Блядь, - истерически выдохнул Сонгю.   
\- Но чертовски красивые, - закончил Ухён, выдыхая в поцелуй тот воздух, которого так не хватало Гю.   
Ухён, насыщая Сонгю кислородом изо рта в рот, успел еще и облапать капитана от шеи и до задницы, и только в самый последний момент протерся между Гю и стеной так, чтобы встать с ним рядом, только носом в другую сторону, потому что повернуться было уже нельзя.   
Как бы то ни было, Гю благодарен за то, что Ухён не выпустил его руку.   
Сонгю смотрел на своего старпома, Ухён улыбался ему, но как-то без своего обычного веселья, и Гю мысленно отсчитывал секунды (или сантиметры), которые им осталось жить: вот уже и его грудь сдавило, сейчас начнут ломаться кости…  
Гю закрыл глаза.   
А пресс вдруг остановился.   
И тут капитана осенило.   
\- Идиот, - сказал он Ухёну, - они не сжимают его до нуля.   
\- Я же говорил, что я везучий ублюдок, - подмигнул Ухён, покрепче сжав чужую руку.   
Сейчас где-нибудь откроется шлюз, и их вынесет в отстойник. 

 

\- Давно я не бил никого в морду, - с удовольствием заметил Дону, потирая кулак и глядя вниз на бессознательное тело офицера.   
\- Давай переодевайся быстрее, - поторопил Хоя, пытаясь нашарить в карманах солдата «Кассиопеи» ключи от наручников. – Будет лучше, если хоть один из нас будет в форме.  
\- Почему я? – как-то слишком серьезно спросил Дону.   
\- Да так просто, - лицо Ховона даже перекосило от смущения, но Дону нашел в нем что-то свое, рассмеявшись, пока расстегивал рубашку.   
\- Это значит, ты согласен?   
\- Нет, - промямлил Хоя. – То есть да, - а потом, наконец, додумался возмутиться: - О чем ты вообще говоришь, я ничего не понимаю.   
Дону вдогонку еще тихо посмеялся рванувшему на попятный Ховону, но решил отложить разборки… до того момента, когда они окажутся «в менее нервной обстановке», например.   
Хоя для вида прикрепил на запястье браслет наручника – и вместе с Дону они помчались по лестницам вверх. 

 

\- Так куда я тебя веду? – попытался уточнить Дону, когда они оказались перед постом центрального входа, через который часа два назад пытались пробраться капитан со старпомом, только внутрь.   
\- Да хоть расстреливать, - усмехнулся Хоя. – Они нас все равно не выпустят.   
\- Это еще почему? – всерьез удивился Дону.   
\- А ты не лысый, - снова заржал Ховон, и Дону так и не понял, шутит он или нет, потому что все солдаты, которых они видели, действительно были выбриты под ноль, как новобранцы.   
\- Стой! Куда? – как и предупреждал Хоя, стоило им появиться перед постом, как тут же в спину уперся ствол бластера.   
\- Приказано доставить в местную тюрьму, - Дону кивнул на улыбающегося, как идиот, Хою и неловко взял под козырек.   
\- Почему ночью? – спросил постовой.   
\- Да я откуда знаю, - огрызнулся Дону. – Приказ!   
\- Чей приказ? После комендантского часа никого не впускают и не выпускают, - не отставал офицер. – Только с особым паролем.   
Хоя тихонько присвистнул и кивнул вперед: перед лайнером из только что опустившегося роскошного шестиместного геликоптера выходили их недавние знакомые – вице-мэр Юноу и его племянник Максимилиан, только одеты оба теперь были во фраки, как будто возвращались со светского приема.   
\- Так какой пароль? – настаивал постовой.   
\- «Я сегодня влюбился», - ответил Дону. – Подойдет?   
\- Вы издеваетесь?   
\- Тогда, может, «Иди в задницу»? – расцвел в улыбке Дону.   
\- Что-о?   
Хоя повернулся к Дону, проиграл бровями что-то удивительно игривое, пожал плечами и быстрее, чем солдат додумался поднять тревогу, врезал ему под дых.   
Дону вырубил второго.   
Побег перетек в самую захватывающую стадию, с погонями и перестрелками.   
Со скоростью крейсера сбежавший по трапу вниз Хоя ухватил бедного вице-мэра, еще не подозревающего, с какими ушлепками связала его судьба, за шиворот, прижал к себе, прикрывшись, как щитом, его телом, и приставил к высокопоставленному виску одолженный у любезного пребывающего в отключке постового бластер, пока Дону проделывал то же самое с младшеньким Максимилианом.   
На «Кассиопее» медленно, но уверенно начали прорастать семена хаоса.   
Макс в стальном захвате локтя Дону, пережавшего ему горло, едва дышал – то ли от страха, то ли от близости своей божественной нимфы.   
\- Вице-мэр ради собственного блага не откажет нам в любезности отдать приказ не стрелять? – нежно поинтересовался Хоя у испуганного Юноу.   
\- Не стрелять! – хрипло выкрикнул вице-мэр.   
\- Не стрелять! – повторил приказ начальник охраны.   
\- Супер, - с поразительной наглостью одобрил Хоя, а потом вежливо уведомил: – А теперь мы позаимствуем у вас одно транспортное средство.   
А Дону напоследок решил еще и поприкалываться, шепнув Максу:   
\- Не переживай, малыш, ты подрастешь – и мы обязательно встретимся снова.   
Двухместный геликоптер, пользуясь всеобщим секундным замешательством, поднялся в воздух, унося на своей спине пьяных от эйфории беглецов, пока «Кассиопея» сходила с ума, потому что вице-мэр метался по трапу и орал:   
\- Поймать! Живыми! Сам убью! – все-таки, это улетали его восемьсот тысяч галактических зеленых.   
А его племянник метался по тому же трапу, и так же, если не с еще большим чувством, орал:  
\- Поймать! Живыми! – только конец фразы заменял на шепот: - Люблю… - все-таки, это улетала его первая юношеская любовь. 

 

Мёнсу, закончив с ремонтом гремучего двигателя, ценой нечеловеческих почти усилий добыл на уебищной (нет, он был абсолютно согласен с капитаном в том, что Шайни – уебищная) планете пакетик свежей клубнички, к которому прилагался махонький баллончик взбитых сливок, и теперь как раз возвращался с тарелкой мытых ягод к дожидающимся его на трапе Сонёлю и Сонджону, которые болтали ножками и любовались первыми звездами.   
Нет, он, конечно, планировал съесть свою клубничку только с Ёлем (штурман уже ему мозг вынес жалобами о том, как ему хочется этой земной летней вкусняшки), но жадиной Мёнсу не был и поэтому, в принципе, против компании розововолосого младшего не возражал.   
Мёнсу элегантно уселся рядом с Сонёлем, неспешно выдавил из баллончика на тарелочку немного сливок и любезно предложил угоститься сначала соседям.   
Сонёль обмакнул клубничку в сливки и уже поднес было к губам, как его глаза округлились от удивления, и он ткнул пальцем в направлении горизонта:  
\- Это что еще такое?   
Мёнсу, сощурив глаза, присмотрелся, вздохнул (клубничка, видимо, откладывалась опять на неопределенный срок) и заметил:   
\- Судя по эскорту, точно наши.   
Создавалось впечатление, что в погоню за несчастным геликоптером в воздух поднялась вся шайниевская полиция: мигалки воздушного транспорта усыпали сумеречное небо так густо, что казалось, что это весенние танцы отплясывает рой мотыльков.   
\- Эх, сейчас бы взлетать начать, - вздохнул Мёнсу. А потом поймал на себе два заинтересованных взгляда. – Нет, а что вы на меня смотрите? Я механик, а не пилот, я не знаю, как этой штукой управлять.   
Сонджон перевел свой интенсивный взгляд на Сонёля, и тот пожал плечами:  
\- А я штурман. Нет, я знаю, конечно, в общих чертах, что и как, но мне Гю даже приближаться к пульту запретил.   
Сонджон засиял от счастья, как маленькое солнышко, и хлопнул в ладоши:   
\- Так я же знаю, как им управлять. Может быть, а?   
\- Ну чего стоишь-то тут тогда? – спросил Мёнсу. - Вперед, малыш.   
Механик поднялся, подобрал тарелочку с клубничкой и сам себе объявил:  
\- Задраиваемся, - нажав на кнопку, которая поднимала главный трап.

 

\- Какого хрена они не взлетают? – шипел Дону Хое в спину. – Спят, что ли?  
\- Я убью Ухёна, клянусь тебе, - ответил Ховон, решивший, что это все снова из-за старпома.   
Ну а из-за кого еще-то?   
«Инфинит» вдруг загорелся бортовыми огнями, потом взметнул тучу пыли ожившими двигателями и с грацией тяжелейшей, но мощной машины всплыл в воздух, зависнув в полутора метрах над землей.   
\- Ну наконец-то, идиоты, - прокомментировал Дону. 

 

Сонёль не мог заставить себя закрыть рот, потому что он, конечно, в своей жизни все видел, но такого еще не видел: Хоя даже не заглушил геликоптер.   
Эти двое просто сиганули с него на землю, а с земли словно отскочили – и прямиком в дожидающийся их открытым люк, как мячики.   
Задохнувшийся Хоя вытянулся прямо на закрывшейся крышке люка и, почувствовав, как корабль поднимается вверх и набирает скорость, проорал в сторону рубки:  
\- Да-а-а-а, Ухён, сукин ты сын, теперь гони, как будто у нас на хвосте сам Драгон из Биг Бэнга!   
Дону поржал, оценив шуточку, и тоже устало вытянулся на полу рядом с Хоей.   
Снизу, как он видел, на него смотрели два напряженных перевернутых лица.   
\- А чё вы такие странные? – спросил Дону.   
\- А Ухёна здесь нет, - ответил перевернутый Мёнсу. – Они с Гю сейчас, предположительно, заняты вашим спасением на «Кассиопее».   
\- Ну что ж за блядь-то? – синхронно простонали братья-пилоты. 

 

Капитана вместе со старпомом, покружив по канализации огромного лайнера, вытряхнуло точнехонько в мусорный контейнер, стоявший на ленте погрузчика.   
Конечно, ростиком Гю совсем не вышел (предательские гены, чтоб их – даже уебищный старпом был выше на полголовы), но сейчас бы даже баскетбольный рост Сонёля не помог: контейнер был высотой с два таких, как он, и медленно наполнялся дерьмищем, которое продолжало высыпаться из шлюза.   
\- И что теперь делать? – потерянно спросил он у Ухёна.   
\- Когда ничего больше не остается, все еще остается брутал форс, - пожал плечами Ухён. – Толкай.   
Гю выбил себе плечо, разумеется, пока они со старпомом пытались столкнуть контейнер с ленты – но, когда он все-таки свалился вниз, капитан познал всю ничтожность мелких неприятностей такого рода.   
Свобода пьянила.   
Впереди неверным светом шайнийских сумерек светился открытый люк.   
Ухён рванул его за руку, и когда они оба выбежали в ночь, Сонгю готов был разораться от счастья, потому что день выдался слишком уж насыщенным: он успел продать свою команду в рабство, отправился их спасать, три раза думал, что умрет, и три раза каким-то чудом (чудом по имени Нам-уебищный-Ухён?) был спасен…  
А еще с утра он думал, что ненавидит Ухёна.   
Вот только, старпом, видимо, не нашел времени на лирические отступления: он выглядывал из-за серебристого бока лайнера и совершенно круглыми от удивления глазами обозревал хаос, в объятиях которого оказалась «Кассиопея» - казалось, вся команда и охрана помешалась и, как муравьи в муравейнике, бегала туда-сюда-обратно, размахивая светильниками и вопя что-то нечленораздельное.   
\- Чё это с ними? – спросил Ухён у Гю.   
Гю пожал плечами, а потом его глаза стали такими же круглыми и игрушечными, как у старпома, и он указал пальцем в ночное небо, в котором бесились и вились тысяча и один огонечек геликоптеров, а среди них:  
\- Это же «Инфинит», - пробормотал Гю. – Это, черт побери, мой «Инфинит». Какого хрена лысого они тут делают?   
Старпом, определенно, когда ему надо было, соображал быстро.   
\- Да нас же они ищут, дурень, нас.   
Ухён с пару секунд размышлял о том, как бы повернее дать знать любимым товарищам, где подобрать их капитана и старшего помощника, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем толкнуть Гю к высмотренной им в полумраке лестнице, ведущей по борту лайнера наверх:  
\- Давай, поднимайся. 

 

\- Они же нас собьют! – пищал Сонджон.   
И даже Сонёль с Мёнсу вторили:  
\- Как пить дать собьют.   
\- Не ссы, малышня, - усмехнулся Хоя из капитанского кресла, опуская «Инфинит» так, чтобы на земле хоть что-то было видно.   
\- Вот именно, что не ссы, - вторил Дону, заливая «Кассиопею», и без того мигающую всеми огнями, как новогодняя елка, светом прожектора. – Ладно Сонджон, он-то в такой каше впервые, но вы, два идиота, разве еще не поняли, что корабль такого класса, как наш, да еще и КОНТРАБАНДИСТСКИЙ корабль, сбить с земли этими пугалками невозможно?   
\- И вообще, - подхватил Хоя, - как говорит наш уебищный старпом, если бы дуракам не везло, по земле ходили бы одни умники… Где искать этого идиота, кстати?   
\- На крыше! – заорал глазастый Сонёль. – Смотри, на корпусе, на самой макушке, две фигурки.  
\- Ага, ручками машут, - ухмыльнулся Хоя, - на родину, наверно, хотят…  
\- Диссиденты, - поржал Дону. 

 

\- Такого еще не было, - Ухён едва ли не хихикал от восторга, когда понял, что на «Инфините» их заметили и теперь обязательно подберут. – Эвакуация прямо с корпуса вражеского корабля. Это войдет в учебники истории.   
\- Ага, - кивнул Гю. – А «Инфинит» войдет в списки кораблей, которые полиция разыскивает по всей галактике.   
Родная и любимая капитаном машина быстро снижалась, и в открытом люке он уже мог разглядеть любимые уебищные лица.   
\- Руку давай, - проорал Сонёль капитану, хватая его за ладонь.   
Когда штурман с механиком втащили Гю внутрь, он секунды с три смотрел на оставшегося внизу старпома.   
Вот он, его шанс избавиться от этого гада навсегда.   
Видимо, Ухён как-то сообразил, какие соблазны закопошились в голове Гю, и не нашел ничего лучше, чем крикнуть:   
\- Там, когда мы сидели в помойке и нас чуть не раздавило, я говорил тебе правду!   
Мёнсу и Сонёлем перевели удивленный взгляд со старпома на капитана, и на лицах обоих можно было прочитать жгучее любопытство.   
Гю поджал губы, а потом…  
\- Руку! 

 

Гю не тратил лишних секунд на то, чтобы полюбоваться на заливающегося слезами благодарности старпома – сразу рванул в дорогую сердцу кабину пилотов, принимая командование любимой машиной.   
\- Взлетаем, быстрее! – проорал сидевшему за штурвалом Хое.   
\- Нет, блин, мы как раз садиться собрались, - огрызнулся Ховон.   
Гю подумал, что его не было часа четыре, не больше – и куда, спрашивается, делась дисциплина?   
\- Сонёль! – рявкнул Гю. - Координаты! Быстро!   
\- Сейчас! – раздался голос штурмана из коридора, и почти одновременно с ним Мёнсу крикнул:  
\- Ёль, НАГНИСЬ!!!   
Но, как всегда, Сонёль бегал быстрее, чем его собственная не поспевавшая за ним удача: послышался звук ломающегося пластика, болезненный стон, тихое «Ой, блядь, Ёлли, ты опять» от Мёнсу…   
Бедный механик, влюбленный в самого большого неудачника в галактике, стоял перед Сонёлем на коленях и тряс его за плечо, умоляя:  
\- Ёлли, очнись, ты нам нужен! – потому что маршруты, которые задавал их штурман, были настолько странными, что их не могли просчитать ни полицейские компьютеры, ни полицейские аналитики.   
Наверно, это все потому, что Ёль дурачок…   
Когда Сонёль не слышал, Гю часто говорил, что их до сих пор еще не поймали потому, что их штурман идиот, и маршруты, которые он прокладывает, не могут просчитать ни полицейские компьютеры, ни полицейские аналитики…  
На лбу Сонёля прямо на глазах вырастала шишка.   
\- Ёлли, назови координаты, пожалуйста, - жалостливо просил Мёнсу, поглаживая ушибленного по волосам.   
\- Три клубнички со сливками, - пробормотал Сонёль.   
Мёнсу впал в ужас.   
Неужели Сонёль ударился настолько сильно, что начал бредить и даже вспомнил про свою клубнику?!   
\- Сколько пальцев я тебе показываю, Ёлли? – Мёнсу, как судья на боксерском ринге, потрясал перед лицом травмированного Сонёля тремя пальцами, но тот, порождая в механике волну паники, продолжал нести чушь:   
\- Девять… шесть… восемь… нет, семь…   
Выглядело так, будто Сонёль отдавал богу душу.   
\- Ёлли!!! Только не умирай!!! – у Мёнсу началась форменная истерика.   
А потом пофигистический голос Ухёна за спиной произнес:  
\- Мёнсу, отвали уже от него, это он координаты называет.   
\- Чё? – глаза механика стали как два блюдца, а реснички намахивали, как хороший кондиционер.   
\- Ты будешь смеяться, но созвездие «Три клубнички со сливками» действительно существует, - пояснил старпом, разворачивая к механику экран монитора, на котором серебристые точечки звезд складывались в рисунок так любимых Сонёлем ягод.   
«Инфинит» поднялся на орбиту и нырнул в гипер быстрее, чем его успели окружить орбитальные патрульные корабли. 

 

%

 

Мёнсу сидел на диване, увлеченно покачивал ножкой, глядя в экран телека, жевал вчерашнюю клубничку и свободной рукой поглаживал шишку на лбу многострадального Сонёля.   
А потом внезапно заорал, ткнув пальцем в плазму:  
\- Ваши рожи по телеку показывают! Прямо по центральному галактическому!   
\- Что? Где? – перевозбужденный известиями о перепавшей на его долю пусть и сомнительной, но славе Ухён влетел в кают-компанию, врезавшись в спину капитана, который и без того был недоволен тем, что:  
\- Не могли мою фотографию посимпатичнее найти? Совсем глаз не видно.   
Ховон с Дону тоже пришли посмотреть и высунулись из-за спин.   
\- Мошенничество, - начал читать Дону ползущие внизу титры – Ухён заулыбался, признавая свои заслуги и справедливость обвинения.  
\- Незаконное проникновение на корабль, - продолжил зачитывать Хоя, - нападение на высокопоставленных особ, угон, перестрелка, порча имущества департамента Шайни, причинение вреда здоровью мирных горожан и лиц при исполнении…  
\- Знатно вчера погуляли, - сделал вывод Дону, не сумев, однако, скрыть прискорбную радость в голосе. – Шайни не забудет эту ночь.   
\- Чего вы радуетесь, дебилы? – спросил Сонгю. – Они из нас каких-то, - капитан наморщил нос и, как краб, сжимал кулаками воздух, выбирая слово, - позорных дебоширов сделали! Там, - он ткнул пальцем в экран, - ни слова о том, что мы контрабандисты вообще-то.   
\- Ты сказку про девчонку, которая прыгнула в нору за белым кроликом, читал? – внезапно подал голос Ухён.   
Гю посмотрел на него, как на идиота, решив, что старпом опять впал в фазу идиотического бреда, но всезнающий Дону, к сожалению, собрал крупицы смысла в его словах и перевел на человеческий язык:  
\- Это он про «Алису в стране чудес», наверно.   
Ухён радостно закивал.   
\- Ну читал, и что? – мрачно спросил Гю.   
\- А то, - Ухён достал из холодильника баночку йогурта и уселся за стол. - Чувак, который ее написал, тоже не сказками зарабатывал.   
\- Чего? – не понял Гю и перевел потерянный взгляд на Дону, словно просил смилостивиться над его мозгом и объяснить, хоть на пальцах, есть ли в Ухёне смысл или он сейчас просто издевается и старпома уже можно ударить.  
\- Ну, - почесал затылок Дону, - насколько я знаю, Льюис Кэррол был математиком, но помнят его именно из-за этой сказки.   
Взгляд Гю, который он перевел на облизывающего с фольги йогурт Ухёна, нес в себе полторы тонны скепсиса и пожелание подавиться.   
\- Да чего ты опять начинаешь-то? – йогурт Ухёну под этим интенсивным взглядом, видимо, все-таки попал не в то горло, и он закашлялся. – Я поддержать тебя хотел, приободрить, как лучший друг и все такое…  
\- Такими друзьями, как ты, надо необитаемые планеты заселять, - заметил Хоя, сложив руки на груди.   
\- Желательно такие, на которых умирают побыстрее, - добавил Дону, скопировав жест Ховона – видимо, Ухёна все-таки после вчерашнего ожидала лекция о ценности его персоны в масштабах человечества и зловредности в пределах отдельно взятого космического корабля.   
\- Сонёль нам даже может подсказать какую-нибудь такую, правда? – спросил Гю из-за ухёновской спины, и старпом почувствовал себя окруженным шипящими змеями со всех сторон, когда даже Ёль с готовностью кивнул, оторвавшись от клубнички.   
Главное в дрессировке хищников что?   
Правильно, не дать им увидеть твой страх!   
Поэтому Ухён невозмутимо засунул свою ложку в свой йогурт и усмехнулся:  
\- Да ладно вам, ребят, вы все равно от меня не избавитесь.   
\- Это почему же еще? – спросил Гю.   
\- А потому, - Ухён облизал ложку и обвел сборище хитрым взглядом. – Потому, что я единственный человек, способный показать вам, что значит жить по-настоящему, без всяких там дурацких правил.   
Пафоса Ухёну было, конечно, не занимать, но на самом деле клонил он немного не в ту сторону, в которую казалось.   
\- Я раздвигаю границы ваших возможностей, - догонялся Ухён, - помогаю вам познать самих себя… и, что еще важнее, друг друга…  
Гю за его спиной уже астматически захрипел, и Ухён добил:   
\- Вчера, например, всем из нас, - старпом медленно перевел взгляд с братьев-пилотов на парочку клубничных на диване, а потом оглянулся даже на капитана, - представился шанс убедиться, как дороги нам те, кто помогает выбираться из передряг, рискуя собой…  
\- Развел сопли какие-то, - неловко закашлял Сонгю, прерывая высокопарную речь, пока в ней не всплыли некоторые подробности, например, пребывания в помойке, которые ему ночью не давали спать.   
\- Как скажешь, - покорно согласился Ухён, возвращаясь к йогурту.   
Ну а что? О том, что все хотели его убить минуту назад, народ забыл и теперь, кажется, занимался разборками со своей совестью (или, если хотите, симпатиями). Так или иначе, но Ухён был уверен, что немного погрешили вчера все, и его даже удивляло, почему Хоя с Дону стесняются друг друга больше, чем Мёнсу с Сонёлем – то ли первые хватили лишку, то ли у вторых ничего не было… Впрочем, учитывая, что клубничным мешал Сонджон, обвинения с пилотов можно и снять.   
Радости от того, что Гю после вчерашнего с утра шарахается от него, как черт от ладана, это не умаляет.   
Ухён с еще большим удовольствием принялся за йогурт, решив, что уладил все свои неприятности, да еще и заставил смущашку Гю нервничать.   
К сожалению, недолго продлилось старпомовское торжество – Хоя вдруг оживился, заблестел глазами, будто что-то вспомнил, обвел глазами собравшихся и заявил:   
\- Ах, как я мог забыть! У меня же для всех собравшихся, кроме одного, есть прекрасные новости! – Ховон сделал театральную паузу, дожидаясь, когда вся команда обратит на него взволнованные взгляды: - С сегодняшнего дня старпом на «Инфините» - я, а не это вот, - Хоя ткнул пальцем в скисшего над своим молочным продуктом Ухёна, - недоразумение.   
Ухён подумал, что так недолго и гастрит заработать или еще что-нибудь желудочное: всего одна паршивая упаковочка йогурта, а он уже задолбался от своей задницы проблемы отгребать.   
\- Это с каких это, позволь поинтересоваться, хренов такое заявление? – поинтересовался Ухён как можно невозмутимее, потому что его невозмутимость невозмутимой невозмутимости Хои, он знал, была как кость в горле.   
\- С таких, что ты сам это вчера написал в своем тупом «договоре»! – огрызнулся Хоя, потому что переиграть придурочного старпома актерством еще ни разу не получилось.   
\- Каком еще договоре? – спросил старпом (пока не будем лишать Намстара звания, ок?), по-идиотски обсасывая свою ложку и обдувая Хою взмахами своих невинных ресниц.   
Ховон начал покрываться красными пятнами.   
\- Гю, где чертова бумажка? – спросил Хоя у капитана.   
Сонгю перед требовательной позой Ховона, вставшего рядом с ним, закусил губу: хренов клочок бумаги должен был лежать во внутреннем кармане его пиджака, в котором он ползал по помойке и который, вполне естественно, из-за этого вчера выбросил в стирку. Но, судя по тому, как мило Ухён улыбался бифидобактериям в своем йогурте, надо было полагать, что, даже если эксплуатируемый у них в последнее время как прачка Сонджон еще не выстирал его форму, «расписки» он все равно не найдет.   
\- В кителе, - ответил Гю, потому что чем позже Ховон вызверится, тем лучше будет для него и для самого Намстара. – Схожу поищу.   
\- Иди-иди, - кивнул Ухён, - поищи. 

 

Гю сидел на коленях в своей каюте, держа вонючий после помойки китель, в котором даже подклад прощупал, в руках, и – и ничего.   
Система требовала минутки на перезагрузку и сбор фактов.   
Нет, совершенным идиотом Сонгю не был – он недолго соображал, где осталась чертова ухёновская расписка.   
В отсеке утилизации на «Кассиопее», где еще-то.   
А осталась она там тогда, когда Ухён «насыщал его легкие кислородом».   
Система медленно перезагружалась, и Гю думал, что никогда еще не испытывал такого раздражения: надо же, он целых двенадцать часов пребывал в заблуждении, что вчера, перед лицом неминуемой смерти, Нам-уебищный-Ухён был с ним единственный раз в жизни абсолютно честен.   
Без этого своего аферистского душка, из-за которого его невозможно воспринимать серьезно, говорил про красивые глаза и даже, ублюдок, целовал.   
Но горбатого же могила исправит. 

 

\- Собака! – разъяренный Гю, система которого перезапустилась окончательно, установив по ходу незапланированный аддон «Крушить-убивать», появился в дверях кают-компании, волоча за собой помойный китель. – Недочеловек!  
Китель полетел в Намстара, но, сука-старпом ловко увернулся, да еще и йогурт свой уебищный спас.   
\- Нет у меня этой дебильной бумажки, - объяснил Гю Ховону, и тот, как ни удивительно, даже спрашивать не стал, где и каким способом капитан ее утерял, вперив взгляд дьявола в старпома.   
Потому что если ты жопе – виноват в этом всегда Ухён.   
\- Ребят, ребят, ну чё вы, - почуяв кризис, по сравнению с которым все давешние перебранки казались невинной прогулкой на катере на Марс, Ухён начал пятиться. – Да она бы вам все равно не помогла, любой юрист подтвердит. Там что было написано, ну?   
\- А что там было написано? – спросил Мёнсу, который обо всей этой истории услышал только минуту назад от самого Ховона, когда Гю ходил пиджак искать.   
\- Там было написано: «Я, старший помощник капитана корабля ‘Инфинит’ Нам ‘Намстар’ Ухён, обязуюсь передать свою должность пилоту Ли ‘Хое’ Ховону, когда мы поможем ему сбежать от хозяев, в руки которых мы его, с его собственного согласия, продаем», - без запинки и совершенно точно процитировал собственноручно сочиненный текст Ухён.   
Хоя сделал страшные глаза и обратился к Мёнсу как к независимому судье:   
\- Вот видишь! Теперь я старпом!   
\- Э, нэ-нэ-нэ, - захихикал Ухён. – Там было написано «когда мы поможем ему сбежать от хозяев», а вы с Дону что сделали?   
\- И что же мы сделали? – нарисовался Дону за спиной своего дружка.   
\- А вы от них сами убежали! – заявил Ухён. – Условие не соблюдено, договор недействителен.   
\- Так, минутку, - Дону чуть потеснил Хою, который уже порывался дотянуться до скользкого старпома и сделать его мертвым скользким старпомом, - дай-ка я подумаю вслух…  
\- Ну так подумай, кто тебе мешает-то, - разрешил Ухён, хотя видно было, заметно струхнул – если Дону присоединится к избиению, шансов у него вообще никаких.   
\- Сначала ты проигрываешь все наши деньги, - Дону загнул палец, - потом продаешь меня, ХОТЯ Я ВООБЩЕ НИ ПРИ ЧЕМ, каким-то извращугам, - второй палец Дону оказался загнутым, - при этом пытаешься извлечь из этого выгоду, потом НАМ с Хоей приходится ТЕБЯ спасать, а в итоге оказывается, что мы еще и ЗРЯ СБЕЖАЛИ САМИ?   
Ухён смотрел на пять загнутых пальцев, которые как-то неудачно сформировались в кулак, и нервно проглатывал комок в горле:  
\- Пойду, наверно, Сонджона проверю, как он там… - начиная потихоньку пятиться, потому что ему снова начало казаться, что по всем фронтам невинного его окружают гремучие змеи.   
\- Кастрирую, - прошипел Ховон.   
\- Тупым ножом, - таким же шипением вторил Дону.   
Слева Гю молча снимал с ноги тапок-зайчик.   
\- Буду резать медленно, - обещал Хоя.   
\- И со вкусом, - добавлял Дону.   
Мёнсу на диване откусил половинку последней оставшейся у них клубнички, вторую запихал в рот Сонёля, и с восторгом зрителя, смотрящего увлекательный экшн, произнес сакраментальную фразу:  
\- Беги, Намстар, беги. 

 

Все, даже в 2222, имеет свойство заканчиваться – вот и эта история, как бы грустно ни было (особенно бегущему с воплями от трех инквизиторов по коридору «Инфинита» Намстару), закончилась, хотя…  
Хотя есть еще много других историй:   
как Сонджон, в целости и сохранности доставленный на Бистиарий, демаршировал своей воспитанной и интеллигентной натурой и отказался покидать «Инфинит», заявив, что учиться ему не надо, он и так уже узнал все об искусстве пилотажа от Дону и Хои, и теперь намерен стать контрабандистом тоже и, естественно, остаться в команде;  
как Сонгю пытался подло избавиться от розововолосой интервенции, намереваясь оставить Сонджона на богом забытой планетке в созвездии Си-Клаун, но у него ничего не получилось, потому что кто-то добрый и знающий больше остальных о кованых намерениях капитана предупредил малыша сообщением на телефон;  
как потом Сонджон хвастался Хое тем, что на «Инфините» у него есть тайный друг, показывая пилоту мессидж, а после Ховон ржал и рассказывал Дону, что узнал по номеру отправителя Ухёна;  
как Ховон пытался кое-что узнать о кое-каких трусах и случайно узнал гораздо больше, чем хотел;  
как Мёнсу купил циркулярную пилу и выпилил потолочную переборку между коридором и кабиной пилотов, вызвав дьявола воем пилы, дикий ржач старпома и приступ эпилепсии у Сонгю;  
как упрямый племянник вице-мэра Макс отыскал Дону и у них со смешливым пилотом состоялся серьезный разговор, после которого Макс не перестал считать свою любовь несчастной, но перестал ей страдать;  
как Сонёль решил выращивать клубнику в медотсеке, а Гю ее случайно (?) заморозил;  
как Мёнсу подменил сдохшие кустики на новые, а Сонёль сделал вид, что ничего не заметил;  
как после этого Мёнсу нашел под подушкой две ванильно-розовых путевки в созвездие «Три клубнички со сливками» и кое-чем шантажировал Ухёна, заставляя выпросить им с Ёлем у Гю двухнедельный отпуск;  
как Гю наотрез отказывался отпускать куда-то механика и штурмана вместе, боясь, что они не вернутся из романтического загула, зато Ухёна спустил с лестницы, когда узнал, на чем этом «кое-чем» Ухён прокололся, что его (их обоих?) теперь есть, чем шантажировать;  
как в результате этих бесчисленных манипуляций «Инфинит» полным командным составом отправился в отпуск на «Три клубнички», сумев сберечь и гордость, и секретность, но…  
Но это уже совсем другие истории.  
Впрочем, если так уж любопытно, несложно, подумав, догадаться, что половина из них также закончились сакраментальным:  
\- Беги, Намстар, беги.   
В общем, счастливо оставаться, старпому пора.   
В его случае время – это не деньги, это целые яйки (кто вообще из этих озабоченных и неудовлетворенных решил, что кастрация – это весело?), неполоманные ноги и челюсть на месте.


End file.
